The Eternal Consort: Old Version
by Daenyathos
Summary: The previous version of my story, The Eternal Consort, for those that still want to read it. This version won't be updated, but is just for archival purposes.
1. Chapter 1

Percy scowled at the iridescent walls of the Poseidon cabin, idly twirling Riptide between his fingers. The quiet gurgling of the repaired salt water fountain did nothing to soothe the rumbling maelstrom of emotions that swirled around in his mind, infinitely circling a single thought that refused to be banished despite his monumental efforts:

_Always._

It had been years since the end of the Battle for Manhattan, but no matter how much time passed he still couldn't get over the last word she had spoken to Luke in the Olympian throne room.

_Did you love me?_

_I did. And I always will._

He growled, tightening his hand around the pen until his knuckles were white. He paused, then breathed deeply, and exhaled, relaxing his grip.

He had resolved to respect Annabeth's feelings, even if it did feel like a betrayal after she kissed him before he destroyed Hephaestus' forge under Mount St. Helens. Hades, it was practically the sole reason he had entirely rebuffed Calypso after he had landed on Ogygia.

But when he heard her utter that one word, he felt like Backbiter had been thrust through his heart. It dampened his mood considerably and dulled the post-war celebrations. He didn't talk to Annabeth about it, she had made her feelings clear when she answered Luke without hesitation, even while he was there. He had confided in Grover about it though, who had done his best to cheer him up, and even though his efforts hadn't been entirely successful, he appreciated them nonetheless for reminding him that there were more people around him than just an unreciprocated love.

He never did stop admiring her though, not even when Reyna offered to get to know him better. It just felt… wrong to move on so carelessly, even though he had practically been given permission by the demigoddess herself. Hades, he had even thrown himself into Tartarus for her by intercepting Arachne's web with his own body.

_Tartarus._

He shivered, fingers tightening around Riptide again. Not out of frustration, but instinct.

Tartarus had been unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It still gave him nightmares. The memories of trudging through the hellish place had burned itself into his mind and refused to leave. He still found himself waking up drenched in cold sweat and grasping for his blade more often than he would've liked, even after talking to Chiron and a few others about it.

Annabeth had appreciated the gesture of course, if anything she had tried to smother him in attention the moment he returned. Whether it was out of genuine gratitude, overwhelming guilt, or a combination of the two, she had hovered around him and did her best to attend to all of his needs, though he had stopped her once it became obvious she was running herself ragged for him. He had hoped, of course, that the action might have made her move on from Luke, but she still held him at a distance romantically, and while it disappointing, he accepted her wordless decision nonetheless. And regardless of her feelings toward him, he knew that he would never regret saving her whether or not she returned his affection.

It had also set him free, to a degree. After all, if enduring Tartarus wasn't going to win her love, then there wasn't anything else he could do. He had finally begun to consider other people after everything had settled down, though he hadn't been wanting for a lack of options even before his whole trek through the deepest pits of the underworld.

He had, at first, been tempted to take up as many of their offers as he could, perhaps out of spite, or maybe in a desperate attempt to forget everything he had seen during his time in Tartarus. Fortunately, he had stopped himself from doing so after he realized just how stupid of an idea it was. Still, he did end up humoring a few girls here and there.

The dates he'd gone on hadn't exactly been terrible, but there was always an issue that neither of them could work past. Whether it was his status as a demigod when he had human suitors, or his parentage as a child of the Big Three when it came to his fellow half-humans, or something else. He hadn't found anyone that felt 'right' to him. No one that had clicked with him or captured his heart in the same way Annabeth had.

Though there were certainly more than a few contenders, the foremost of which he certainly did not expect.

Piper.

He thought the stunning native knockout had been getting along swimmingly with Jason, but a quiet talk with her had put a quick rest to those thoughts.

Whatever romance that might've blossomed between them had been poisoned by the false memories forced into their skulls. Just like him, she had been rebuffed when she had approached the son of Zeus during the victory celebrations and received an answer that had left her sulking for the rest of the triumph.

It wasn't until later that the two had connected after recognizing the pained look they no doubt saw in the mirror far too often in the eyes of another person.

Their friendship had been decent at best during the second Gigantomachy, but had quickly developed once they had spent more time together. Between their shared love of the outdoors, similar sense of humor, and frequent sparring sessions, he was finding it difficult not to try and escalate their relationship beyond the platonic.

He didn't want to get rejected again, nor did he want to make it awkward for the both of them. But he also didn't want to wait too long and have her snatched away from him by someone else, nor could he deny the way his heart quickened in her presence.

He grumbled and rubbed his face. Stupid dilemmas.

He was brought out of his musings when the rhythmic crashing of the ocean and constant flow of the fountain was interrupted, the water shaking and trembling in response to his poorly controlled emotions. He breathed deeply, not wishing to accidentally damage or destroy something and be on the receiving end of another one of Chiron's long-winded lectures.

Percy blinked in surprise when a knock came on his cabin.

He briefly entertained the thought of pretending he was absent.

"Percy! I know you're in there!"

He sighed. Damn.

Knowing there was no point in delaying the inevitable, he tucked Riptide into his pocket, checked his wristwatch shield and straightened his shirt before he opened the door.

Nico stood there, dressed in full battle armor with his signature Stygian Iron sword hanging at his side and a red-plumed helmet tucked under his arm.

"What is it, Nico?" Percy asked, leaning against the doorframe.

The demigod pointed towards the forest, where the rest of the campers were assembling. "We're playing Capture the Flag, and we need you to lead the blue team."

Right, Annabeth's in New Rome right now... Which meant he was practically the only person who could command a team to go toe to toe with one lead by Nico and Clarisse. He briefly considered getting someone else to take the position, but when he recalled the earful of coward accusations that the daughter of Ares leveled upon him afterwards, his answer came to him in an instant. "Got it, just give me a few seconds to get everything."

Nico put on his helmet and clapped him on the shoulder. "Alright, I'll see you out there on the battlefield."

The son of Poseidon grinned despite himself. "I look forward to it."

Nico departed quickly and Perseus shook his head in an attempt dispel the cloud of gloom that seemed to have settled itself around him.

Maybe I just need a little excitement to get my mind off of things…

And he was right, just not in a way that he ever expected.

…

His eyes swept the underbrush as he stalked through the forest with Riptide in one hand and his shield on the other. The game had been going on for over an hour and neither side was any closer to winning.

Clarisse sallied forth while Nico held the line, a simple – but effective – strategy that forced Percy, and the rest of the blue team, on the defensive. Despite their skill, they hadn't managed to reach the flag and vice versa, leaving the game in a seemingly endless stalemate.

He was patrolling the border, vigilant for any possible incursions or openings, when he heard voices ringing out from his side of the forest.

"Where is it!?"

"I don't know! You probably forgot it in your cabin!"

He recognized the voices as belonging to Drew and Piper, both children of Aphrodite. He grumbled in annoyance and moved towards where they were quarreling.

He pushed through the foliage and emerged into a small clearing where the two demigods were in a heated argument.

Despite his intentions, he couldn't help but take an instant to admire the two gorgeous girls in front of him.

Drew cut a stunning figure with her wide hips, narrow waist and generous chest, made all the more apparent when she crossed her arms under her breasts. Her straightened black hair cascaded around her like an obsidian curtain, perfectly framing her delicate visage. Though she had refrained from making any snide comments during his emotional convalescence, he had caught her sending more than one infuriatingly smug smirk his way, as if to say 'I told you so'.

Piper, meanwhile, possessed a wilder beauty in contrast to Drew's harsh glamour, though she was no less attractive for it. Her hourglass physique was pleasantly accentuated by the tight clothes she wore, and the unrefined edges of her hair framing her fierce eyes made them look all the more alluring.

He was quickly brought out of his musings when the dispute continued.

"As if!" Drew stabbed a well-manicured finger at her half-sister. "I saw how you eyed that necklace. What's to say you didn't steal it?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "If you don't believe me then go look for it yourself. You have a brain don't you?"

The Asian half-blood narrowed her smoky eyes in fury and was about to deliver a caustic retort when Percy quickly stepped in.

"I'll go search for it," He interjected, causing the two girls to look at his unexpected arrival and declaration with surprise. His eyes flickered between the two faces, searching for any signs of objection. "If you two promise to behave."

Drew's demeanor switched near-instantaneously from bitchy ice queen to coquettish sycophant with such speed it would've been unnerving had he not already been used to it. A seductive smile curved her full, luscious lips and she winked at him. "Thanks honey, I'll do my best to make sure she doesn't lose the game for us."

Piper scoffed at her proclamation and touched the hilt of Katoptris but nonetheless gave Percy a grateful look.

He simply gave a tired nod in response and left the two to themselves. The cabins weren't too far away and he was a fairly fast runner. So long as nothing delayed him, he was certain he could be there and back in time without missing anything important.

He sheathed both his sword and shield as he stepped past the line of trees that marked the camp's forest and jogged over to the Barbie house lookalike that was the love goddess' cabin. He knocked on the door in case any Aphrodite campers decided to sneak away from Capture the Flag in favor of doing whatever they usually did, which was more common an occurrence than he would have liked.

When he received no response, he opened the door and stepped inside, wrinkling his nose at the heavy scent of perfume that pervaded the interior. He scanned the chests at the foot of each bed until his gaze fell upon the one with Drew's name on it. Kneeling in front of the casket, he popped it open and rummaged through her various belongings, searching for the necklace in question.

Perseus had seen the piece of jewelry on her enough times to unwillingly memorize its appearance, though it seemed that useless detail would come in handy now. He put aside fashion magazines, movie posters, clothing catalogues, perfume adverts, and, of course, silk-lined boxes of rings, bracelets and earrings as he meticulously combed through her possessions.

He frowned when his fingers met the bottom of the chest yet still didn't find the desired necklace.

He sighed. If he lost the battle because of a goddamn necklace…

He placed the items back into the container and was about to search the closet when a brilliant flash lit the room for a moment and disappeared as quickly as it had come. Old battle instincts kicked in and he whipped around, Riptide at the ready and his shield tight against his arm.

Kaleidoscopic eyes that twinkled with amusement met those of sea-green as they widened in surprise when he recognized who stood before him.

A low-cut bodice of pink silk and a three-tiered hoop skirt with white scalloped lace hugged the curves of her body, showing off her ample bust, flat tummy and childbearing hips. A veritable valley of cleavage lead to a slender and graceful neck, connecting to a delicate chin that formed a small part of the stunning sculpture that was her face.

Full, plump lips that were more often than not in a pout, a perfectly formed nose that came across as both elegant and cute, almond shaped eyes that held multicolored irises, accentuated by expertly applied eyeliner and mascara. Her hair formed a sleek, silken backdrop, the golden tresses flowed down to her waist like a waterfall of sunlight, further emphasizing her radiant alabaster skin that had nary a mark on it.

Though Percy had been fairly acclimatized to her stunning beauty, his breath still caught in his chest when he looked at her. Remembering his manners, he kneeled before her with his head bowed in deference. "What can I do for you, Lady Aphrodite?" He asked, his voice an even, neutral tone that betrayed none of the suspicion or resentment he felt towards the goddess of love.

She offered no reply, merely sitting down on one of the bunks and motioning for him to do the same. He sat across from her, weapons sheathed once more, and awaited her response. Seconds ticked by, though they felt like hours with the awkward silence that reigned between them. Just as he opened his mouth to make an excuse about having to return to the game, she finally spoke, "Still not quite over her, huh?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Annabeth."

His viridian eyes flashed dangerously. "Did you have anything to do with-"

"No."

"Swear it."

Without hesitation, Aphrodite did so, "I swear by the River Styx that I did not directly or indirectly, deliberately influence the relationship between you – Perseus Jackson – and Annabeth Chase."

Thunder boomed overhead and he waited for a moment to see if anything would happen. Nothing did and his eyes softened, though he still remained wary. "How can you be so sure you're meddling didn't push her away from me?"

"Because. I know love inside and out." She said, "If I wanted to separate the two of you, I would have done it much differently. Alas, the decision was one she made on her own, completely independent from my influence."

"Then why are you here?"

A smile touched her lips. "To offer you godhood."

He blinked in shock at the proposition and was rendered silent for several seconds until his surprise-addled mind formed a single word: "Why?"

"Because." She sighed, daintily folding her hands over one another on her lap. "After fighting so hard for a world that would discard you without a second thought and for gods that treat you like a pawn, you deserve happiness at the very least. Well, that and because Zeus wanted to see if you'd change your mind." She wrinkled her nose. "Besides, I imagine divinity might get you out of this romantic rut you've been in for the past few months."

"And you think being a god will make me happy?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "It might, depending on which domains you choose."

"Oh?" Percy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And what might they be?"

The goddess hid her coy smile behind a pink-feathered fan she conjured mid-conversation. "I can certainly think of a few…"

"And they are?"

"Sex, lust, desire, pleasure." She listed off nonchalantly, a wicked gleam appearing in her eyes. Really, she truly did want to help Percy, but it didn't mean she couldn't take advantage of the situation.

His gaze snapped up to her in shock, not quite believing what she had just said. "What?"

She giggled. "You heard me."

"What…" He repeated, his mind still attempting to consolidate her answer. "What makes you think those things will make me happy?"

"Have you tried them?"

"Well, no."

"Then you don't know yet do you?"

The demigod grudgingly acquiesced. "I guess not."

"Then this is the perfect opportunity!" Aphrodite trilled. "I'll give you my greater blessing for a… test run, so to speak. If you like it, great! If not, then I can easily take it back and you can try out some other domains until you find a few you like." She patted the space next to her. "Take a seat."

He sat down with a grunt. "Alright, so how does this wor-mmmmmfff!"

His eyes widened in surprise as the goddess shoved her tongue down his throat, pulling him into a deep kiss. His hand instinctively settled on her hips and he was acutely aware how her voluptuous figure pressed wonderfully against him. After a moment's hesitation, he began to kiss her back, drinking in her sweet scent as he aggressively coiled his tongue around her's.

She moaned as he eagerly reciprocated her kiss with surprising skill, and she could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter by the second. Her hands roamed across his back, reveling in the feel of his taut, toned muscles as they shifted and flexed beneath her touch. She could sense a sizeable bulge pressing against her thigh and she couldn't help but grind against it, eliciting a shiver from the demigod.

The goddess could have easily applied the blessing with a simple finger snap in a fraction of the time… but Percy didn't need to know that. Beside; this method was much more fun.

She only stopped their make out session after the alterations had been completed (or perhaps a little later than that), pushing him back and taking a deep breath to steady herself. She bit her plump lips and ground her thighs together in a half-hearted attempt to suppress her arousal.

What little progress she made was immediately reversed when she caught sight of the new Percy.

The demigod shifted uncomfortably as Aphrodite shamelessly ran her eyes over him. He leaned backwards from her hungry gaze and crossed muscular his arms, which had the unfortunate (?) side effect of attracting her attention even more.

"Mmmmm." She licked her lips. "Why don't you go take a look for yourself?"

Keen to escape her 'eager observation', he did as she suggested and quickly made his way to the bathroom. Ignoring the countless rows of perfume bottles, cans of hairspray, and tubes of lipstick, he studied himself in the mirror and was utterly stunned by what he saw.

Eyes of the purest sea green peered out from tousled locks of silky onyx that sat atop his head like a crown of supple shadows. His chiseled visage was sharply accentuated by the strong jawline and sleek neck that connected to a pair of powerful shoulders subtly rising and falling with each contraction of his broad chest.

Curious about what else the blessing had changed, he lifted the hem of his shirt and was met with the sight of his six pack being more defined than ever. The ends of his abdominal V peeked above the waistband of his pants, teasing at a more alluring prize hidden just out of sight. And though he couldn't see it, he could tell from a cursory flex of his legs that they too had been enhanced just as much as his upper body.

But despite the myriad of differences between this body and his previous one, he could still recognize himself. The same eyes. The same scars. Even his crooked grin had remained.

Percy's reverie was broken when he heard an all-too-familiar moan coming from just outside the bathroom and realized he had been giving the goddess of love an inadvertent strip show while he examined himself. Especially now that he noticed his armor had been removed somehow during the entire affair and placed neatly into a corner.

Aphrodite pouted when she realized he had stopped but quickly recovered from her disappointment and stood up from the bunk, slowly sashaying over to the nervous demigod. She giggled playfully as she ran a hand down his stomach - fingers tracing his flawless abs through the thin black t-shirt he wore - before dipping lower to meet the impressive bulge protruding from his shorts.

He drew a sharp breath as she began to stroke his shaft with her sinfully soft touch and bit back a moan when she tightened her grip. He began to involuntarily buck his hips in time with her teasing and was on the verge of orgasm when she withdrew her hand.

She laughed as he growled menacingly with an undercurrent of barely-restrained lust.

"Sorry Percy, but looks like I've got to go!" She giggle and hopped back a few steps, arms clasped behind her back as she swayed back and forth playfully, her breasts waving seductively from side to side. "But I'm sure you'll find someone else to help with your little… problem." She gave him a dainty wave of her fingers and winked coyly. "Until next time!"

The goddess disappeared in a flash of light just as someone entered the cabin.

Piper walked in, completely oblivious to the events that had just taken place moments before her entrance.

"Hello?" She called out. "Percy?"

Seeing that the bathroom's door was open and the light on, she quickly made her way towards it.

Turning the corner, she sighed in relief. "Hey Percy, have you found Drew's-"

She froze, hands coming up to her mouth as she was met with the sight of the Hero of Olympus doubled over, breathing heavily and with a very prominent bulge between his legs.

Too shocked to say any more, the only sound present was that of the demigod's deep breaths as he sought to suppress his arousal.

Eventually she stuttered out a question. "Are… are you alright?"

His gaze snapped up to meet her's and she gasped at the seething, sultry lust contained therein.

She flushed, attempting to tear her eyes away from the sight before her, yet found that she couldn't. Heat pooled between her legs and she unconsciously ground her thighs together in an attempt to suppress her growing arousal. The yoga pants and t-shirt she wore suddenly felt too hot and the cool air of the cabin became stifling.

Unsure, she took a step towards the demigod and asked in a meek, quiet voice. "Do you need help?"

Percy could only grunt and nod, unable to articulate what kind of her help he needed for fear of saying something he might regret. He knew that the fervor coursing through his veins and flooding his mind was probably Aphrodite's parting gift to him. Though he was still resisting his carnal urges, his bulwark of willpower was slowly being worn away by the overwhelming tides of lust crashing against its walls.

Not knowing what else to do, she guided him out of the bathroom and sat him down on the bed. Her gaze roamed over his body – attempting to stare at anything but his raging erection – and she quickly realized just how… attractive the demigod was. She had journeyed with him before, and heard rumors of course, whispered around the camp fire and trilled by her half-siblings, but she had never gotten the chance to examine the Hero of Olympus in such an intimate setting before. Not even during their quest to defeat the Giants.

Piper openly gawked at him while he was occupied trying not to pounce on her and she found herself becoming more and more aroused with each passing second. Her lust only intensified when he uttered a low, sultry groan that resonated through her body, making her acutely aware of her utterly soaked her panties were.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck her, courtesy of a porn magazine she had found under the mattress of one of her siblings and promptly read out of curiosity. She prayed to her mother for it to work; which, of course, was a given considering the latter`s vested interest.

"Hey, Percy?" She meekly whispered, afraid that someone would catch wind of their clandestine conversation. "I… I could help you with… uh…" She was at a loss for words attempting to refer to his erection in a less crass manner and eventually simply resorted to gesturing at the engorged organ in question.

The demigod stared incredulously at her for a moment, crippling arousal momentarily forgotten by the surprise he felt at her offer. He was ready to decline on that grounds that she didn't need to go to such lengths for him when another wave of insatiable desire crashed into his mind, sweeping away his train of thought in a tsunami of primal urges. He could only nod in response to her offer, feeling that he would go mad with lust if he didn't do something to satisfy it.

She quickly shed her armor and kneeled between his legs, gently brushing aside his hands and pulling down his shorts with barely contained excitement.

Slowly but surely, inch after inch of his thick, throbbing shaft was revealed to her hungry eyes. By her estimate, it was at least ten inches long and two and a half inches thick, pulsing in time with his heartbeat and accompanied by a heady, musky scent that made her feel light-headed and all the hornier.

While she was mesmerized by his cock, Percy realized he could feel her lust for him like heat from a campfire; it seemed that Aphrodite's blessing had also given him a sense beyond the five he already possessed.

He was brought back to the present when he felt Piper hand caressing his naked shaft. She cautiously pumped it, watching him carefully to discern his reaction. She tightened her grip and sped up, drawing a low, rumbling groan from his powerful chest. Emboldened by her positive response, she lowered her head until she was face to face with the tip of his cock. Tentatively, she took it into her mouth, her tongue swirling and teasing the hard, sensitive flesh. She heard him draw a sharp breath and his shaft twitched in her mouth, spurting sweet, sticky precum onto her tongue which she eagerly swallowed.

She began rhythmically bobbing her head up and down, sucking his cock with surprising skill. There was a rustle of fabric as Percy dug his hands into the sheets and the noise only served to make her go faster.

"Piper…" He shuddered as she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

A shiver passed through her body as he said her name and the heat between her legs only grew hotter. Hoping to return the sentiment, she began to lean forward, relaxing her neck as she took him deep into her throat. Though she had no prior experience, she managed to swallow his intimidating cock with only a few gags, her Aphrodite parentage shining through.

His whole body tensed as his entire shaft was enveloped in a warm, wet sheath that undulated wonderfully around him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he concentrated on not cumming right there and then, desperately trying to prolong the incredible pleasure he felt for as long as humanly possible. The only sounds that filled the cabin were ragged breaths, noisy slurps and the occasional grunt when Piper touched upon a particularly delicate spot on his shaft.

Though she had never given head before, her siblings had been more than willing to inform about a number of sexual acts and how they were performed, complete with visual and auditory aids. At the time, she had resented them for the lessons that had been forced upon her, but was now thankful that she had been adequately prepared. Indeed, she handled the act with impressive finesse befitting a child of the goddess of Love. Her hands were around the base of his length, fondling his big, heavy balls as she give him a blowjob. She took deep breaths whenever she pulled back and curled her lips over her teeth to ensure they wouldn't accidentally graze his shaft.

To his credit, Percy managed to last the better part of ten minutes on the receiving end of such masterful fellatio, but despite his tremendous willpower, he felt himself passing the point of no return.

Acting quickly, he gently, but firmly, clutched her head and pulled her face into his crotch until her chin met his balls.

Her eyes widened at his sudden forcefulness and her nostrils flared as they inhaled his heady, musky scent that made the wetness between her legs grow. She could feel his swollen testicles twitch and his shaft pulsate as he began to cum.

His cock tensed as it spurted rope after rope of thick, creamy semen down her throat, causing her to shudder in delight as warmth bloomed in her belly. She instinctively massaged the throbbing shaft with her throat muscles in an attempt to coax as much of the delicious seed as she could out of him.

When the torrent slowed to a trickle, he sighed in relief, releasing her head. She slowly pulled back, tongue swirling and licking as she cleaned every square inch of his length. She finally released his shaft with a pop and sat back, panting heavily as she savored the decadent flavor of Percy's cock that lingered in her mouth.

Percy, meanwhile, was breathing deeply as his mind processed what had just happened. He had no idea that agreeing to retrieve Drew's necklace would lead to the most mind-blowingly pleasurable experience of his entire life. Now, there was only one problem…

He looked down at his shaft, still rock hard and aroused as ever.

He was still horny as fuck.

Luckily, looking back up at Piper, he could still sense that she was just as turned on as he was, if not more, by her lust-filled gaze, trembling legs and the fiery pinkish-red aura suffusing the air around her.

She had taken the initiative by offering her help, and now, it was time for him to return the favor.

She squeaked cutely when he swept her up in his arms and deposited her on the bed. She looked up at him in confusion until she saw him kneeling between her legs. With a shiver of excited anticipation, she hooked her thumbs into her yoga pants and quickly pulled them off along with her soaked panties, leaving her lower half utterly naked.

He could feel his cock stiffen even more when he caught sight of her slick, dripping pussy leaking her honey all over the inside of her thighs. His eyes darted back up to meet hers and a blush darkened her face, but she refused to look away and instead met his gaze.

Despite the arousal clouding his mind, he still had enough control to ask for permission first.

"Do you want me to…?" He trailed off, unsure how to phrase the question without sounding too direct, despite how far they had already gone.

Her cheeks reddened even more, but she nodded.

He responded by pulling her closer to the edge of the bed and burying himself tongue deep into her sweet, silky cunt. Though he had no previous experience in performing cunnilingus, he trusted in Aphrodite's blessing and allowed himself to rely entirely upon instinct. The slab of crimson muscle pressed upwards and rubbed against her g-spot, expertly stimulating the sensitive cluster of nerves.

He moved again before she could acclimate to the sensation and withdrew from her pussy, instead focusing his attention on the tiny nub of flesh peeking out from beneath its hood. His tongue delicately licked at her clit and her hips jerked sharply in response. He tightened his grip and continued to eat her out with gusto as she squirmed in his grasp, whimpering and moaning as he deftly manipulated every sweet spot he could reach inside and around her pussy.

Her hands grasped at the sheets, trying to stifle the trembling of her body as her nervous system attempted to process the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through her veins. She could feel herself approaching her limit faster than she would have liked and settled for making the last few moments as memorable as possible. She sunk his fingers into his silky black hair and threw her head back as her toes curled and her back arched, her body locked in the throes of rapturous orgasm.

Percy eagerly drank in her nectar as her honey pot spasmed around his tongue. He could feel her shaking against him as he continued to move within her, intensifying her climax to an ungodly level.

After what seemed like an eternity of searing bliss tearing through her being, she finally returned from her foray into paradise and slumped against the bed.

He withdrew his tongue from her twitching pussy with a lewd schlick, causing her hips to jerk involuntarily.

He pulled himself up beside her and the two of them laid there, breathing deeply as they took a moment`s reprieve between their spirited lovemaking.

His raging libido had abated for a moment, allowing him to reflect upon what had just occurred.

He was fairly certain that she liked him beyond a platonic manner, if recent events were anything to go by, but he had to ensure that their moments of passion weren`t simply the results of Aphrodite`s divine interference.

"Piper?" He called out quietly.

"Hmm?" Came the reply as she snuggled up to him. He curled his arm around her possessively, almost as a reflex.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." She replied, content from her position pressed against his body. "I know you'd do the same for me."

Something briefly flared within him at the suggestion, and his lips curved into a playful grin. "Would you like me to?"

She peered up at him, confusion written across her gorgeous face as she attempted to decipher his question. She blushed a moment later as the implication struck her and he chuckled at her reaction. She bit her lip, eyes cast downwards as she silently debated whether or not to accept his proposal. When her gaze returned to him, clouded by nervousness but also brimming with anticipation, he knew what the answer would be.

She nodded and he abruptly pulled her into a kiss, one hand hooked around her waist, holding her closer to him while the other stroked her leg, ghosting across the sensitive flesh. Something dark and dominant had emerged within him, a side of his personality that even he had been unaware of until now.

She gasped at the unexpected, but not at all unwelcome, action and quivered beneath his surprisingly skilled touch. His lips tasted of the sea, salty, but oddly pleasant, and she found herself wanting more of it. Her hands ran across his sculpted form, reveling in the feel of his muscles as they twisted and flexed beneath his skin.

He propped himself up and knelt between her legs, rubbing his cock against her dripping, virgin slit. Despite his mounting arousal, he gave her one last chance to back out. Using what little restraint he had left, he whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She gasped.

He clenched his jaw, forcing himself to take it slowly despite the bestial urges clouding his mind. He slowly slid himself in, hissing as his thick, throbbing shaft was enveloped and squeezed by her tight, wet pussy. His mind went blank. He had never felt this magnitude of ecstasy before, and he certainly wasn't prepared for it.

Nor was he alone. Piper whimpered as he pushed in, tensing as she felt a sharp spike of pain that was quickly muted by the sensation of his slick cock grinding against her delicate vaginal walls as he sank deeper and deeper within her. But with every inch that entered her, her discomfort was gradually replaced with a warm, tingling heat that slowly grew hotter and hotter.

He finally came to a stop when his engorged testicles came to a rest against her plump netherlips and the tips of his cock pressed against a seemingly impenetrable barrier. The break was much needed for both of them to adjust to the overwhelming pleasure assailing their minds. To his surprise, Piper took the initiative, impatiently wiggling her hips as she bit her lip and looked up imploringly at the son of Poseidon.

Not one to deny such an enticing request, he drew back and thrust in, groaning as her hot, moist cunt coiled around his length, as though it were trying to pull him in and force him out at the same time. He felt her wrap her legs around him, urging him to go faster and deeper. He eagerly obliged, picking up the pace and savoring the feeling of having his shaft balls deep inside her.

Piper moaned as he fucked her, her hands clutched the bedsheets as her tender, pink folds were parted again and again by his thick cock. The sound of their panting was regularly interspersed with lewd schlicks and wet squelches as their hips met again and again. The scent of sex saturated the cabin and her juices stained the bed beneath them, leaving a definite trace of their lascivious activities.

Not that either of them cared much about the state of their surroundings at that moment.

Percy decided to experiment once he was sure he would be able to stave off his climax for a reasonable amount of time. He hilted himself and drew circles within her, grinding his length against her walls and eliciting a delightful gasp that trailed off into a sultry moan which he was quick to silence by pressing his lips against her's. She promptly retaliated by rolling her hips and squeezing down on his shaft, forcing a deep groan from his throat as his cock was massaged by her silky walls, giving her the opportunity to gain the upper hand in their oral wrestling match.

In a tiny part of his mind, the part not yet utterly consumed by lust and ecstasy, he noted that he was slamming into the entrance of her womb with every thrust, which should have been painful for her. Yet judging by the way her tongue trembled against his each time his cock pressed against her cervix and the pleased little noises she made every time he threatened to enter her uterus, he felt it was safe to say she thoroughly enjoyed it.

They separated, breaking the kiss as they felt themselves approaching the point of no return. He changed his rhythm, quickening his pace even further, working himself into a frenzy as his beleaguered mind desperately sought release. Her hands let go of the bedsheets and dug into his back, clinging on for dear life even as she urged him to continue. Her moans and whimpers rang in his ears like vulgar music, further complementing the erotic cacophony of flesh smacking against flesh that filled the room.

To his surprise, and perhaps to Piper's as well, it was she who came first. Her eyes widened and legs flexed as a burst of pleasured chords sent echoing waves of rippling bliss throughout her body. She shuddered and shook as her mind reveled in the crescendo of ecstasy that reached even the deepest corners of her psyche.

He grunted, feeling her pussy spasm around his cock, clinging to every vein and ridge on his shaft as he plunged in and out, struggling to delay his inevitable climax for as long as possible.

Finally, when he felt that he could take no more, he tried to pull out, only for her deceptively strong legs to keep him inside her. Whatever words of protest he had died on his lips as she pleaded breathlessly through her orgasmic throes, "Cum in me, Percy. Cum in me."

With a final, passionate thrust, he clenched his jaw as he completely sheathed himself inside her, forcing her cervix open with the tip of his cock as his shaft twitched and throbbed, pumping her womb full of his hot, creamy seed. She gasped at the sudden heat that blossomed in her core, intensifying her climax as she involuntarily tightened around his pulsating cock, forcing as much cum as possible from his swollen balls.

Once he had finished emptying himself into her uterus, and she was no longer wracked by blissful tremors, they both took a moment to breathe. And that was when they realized something.

They were both still aroused.

Normally that would have been impossible, but considering recent events, it was more than likely that divine interference had something to do with it. Not that either one of them cared, it simply meant more time to indulge in this newly discovered pleasure.

Surprisingly, it was Piper who took the initiative this time, reversing her position until she was the one on top. Just as she began to move, they heard the cabin door slam open, followed by a startled gasp.

They both turned their heads to see none other than Drew, standing stock still in the doorway with her hands pressed to her mouth in utter surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, where are those idiots?"

Drew scowled, examining her fingernails as she stood waiting.

She couldn't care less about these stupid capture the flag games and had let Piper wander off without a second thought. Her interests were far more focused on the domain of beauty, which in her mind was only proper for the child of the love goddess.

Her efforts showed and there was no denying that the Japanese demigod possessed an alluring figure; her tight, svelte frame only complemented the generous curves she had been granted in all the right places, curves that drew the eyes of men and women alike whenever she entered their field of view. Her face, a flawless visage that was equal parts beautiful and taunting, completed the suite of features that many could admire and envy, yet few would ever touch.

Eventually, her impatience – combined with her annoyance – got the better of her and with an irritated huff she began to stomp her way back to the cabin. She was too busy entertaining thoughts of vengeance to recognize that the odd noises coming from the building as she approached it.

She slammed the door open, mouth to deliver the most venomous jab she could think-

-only for any thoughts of verbal assault to evaporate from her lips the moment she saw the utterly compromising situation they were in.

They were fucking.

And not only that, it looked like they'd been at it for quite a while judging by how crumpled the sheets were and the thin sheen of sweat that glistened on both of their naked bodies.

Her sudden, and rather loud, entrance had drawn their attention as well, as evidenced by their equally shocked expressions.

Her surprise lasted only for a few moments however. Her mind, always on the lookout for the slightest bit of information that could start a firestorm of rumors, quickly recovered from its astonishment when it realized it had just struck upon an absolute goldmine of potential gossip.

Her full lips curved into a cruel smile that had become all too familiar to anyone that knew her in the slightest.

"Well, well, well…" She purred, her voice laced with poorly concealed glee. "What do we have here?"

Piper quickly dismounted from her position atop Percy and futilely covered her body with the blanket that had bunched up against the wall, glaring at Drew as she contemplated what the former cabin leader would do with this new found information.

Percy merely gazed warily at the demigod, covering himself with a pillow out of decency, if nothing else. He had been in far worse circumstances than this one and he was certain he could some way to mitigate the damage.

"Oh sweetie," The Tanaka crooned, pinning her fellow daughter of Aphrodite to the wall with a look that was equal parts mocking and mirthful. "I've always suspected that you weren't the innocent little angel you made yourself out to be, but I didn't realize that you were a slut too."

She flinched at the word, as though Drew had slapped her.

"But it's hardly surprising ever since you started making moony eyes at Mr. Savior-of-the-world over here after getting tossed aside by Jason." She unabashedly eyed the son of Poseidon's gorgeous body, biting her lip as her gaze slid over his sculpted form. "Tell you what, hon. Since I'm feeling generous today, I'll make you two an offer." She turned her attention back to Piper. "You stay away from Percy. And you-" She smiled at the demigod in question. "You have to get together with me. In return, I make sure not a word of this gets to anyone else. Deal?"

Without even looking at her, Percy could tell Piper was a hairsbreadth away from slapping Drew across the face. He narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth as he glared at daughter of Aphrodite. She merely smirked back at him victoriously, safe in the knowledge that she had the upper hand.

"Well? What's it gonna be? It's not like you can say-"

**"No."**

She blinked in surprise at his proclamation, then smiled, her eyes gleaming with malice.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in, dear. Either you get with me, or else I make life a living hell for-"

**"Shut up."**

His voice rang out, echoing with what could only be described as enchanting authority.

Drew's jaw clicked shut and her eyes widened in shock while Piper gasped in awe as they both recognized Aphrodite's signature ability.

He stood up, throwing aside the pillow as he stalked towards the Tanaka. Her gaze was automatically drawn to the thick, throbbing shaft pulsing between his legs.

**"Undress."**

She quickly shucked off her armor and took off her clothes.

**"On your knees."**

She hit the floor with a slight thump, her landing softened by the cabin's carpet.

**"Suck."**

Her plump lips wrapped around his cock as she took him into his mouth. He growled – a low, menacing sound that sent shivers down the spines of both girls – and clutched at her silky black hair, forcefully pulling her face into his crotch until her chin met his swollen testicles.

Drew gagged, weakly slapping his thighs in protest as she choked on his turgid cock. He gave her no quarter and held her there until her mascara began to run down her cheeks and a ring of lipstick stained the base of Percy's shaft, a testament to her impressive (if involuntary) deepthroating abilities.

As her struggling became more and more sluggish, he finally pulled her off his length, allowing her a brief moment of reprieve.

She coughed and sputtered, gasping for air after what seemed like an eternity without it. But her rest was short-lived however, when the son of the sea drove his hips forward and sunk his cock to the hilt in her throat once more.

This time however, he began to thrust his hips, roughly facefucking the wicked demigoddess with his sizeable shaft. Loud, wet glurks and schlicks and the subtle, but distinct, noise of Percy's engorged balls slapping against Drew's face were the only sounds in the room.

Piper regarded the spectacle from her place on the bed, wide-eyed and incredulous as she watched the bitchy tyrant get what she deserved. She couldn't deny the feeling of satisfaction that came from seeing the vicious daughter of Aphrodite be so thoroughly dominated. Nor could she deny the small amount of envy and lust that she felt when she watched Percy's big, fat cock disappearing between Drew's plush red lips.

Her gaze fell lower and she blinked in shock at what she saw.

Despite her rough treatment, the Japanese demigoddess was evidently enjoying the abuse. One of her hands groped at her own tits while the other had slipped between her long, smooth legs to rub at her dripping slit. She her breaths came deeply as she sought to inhale as much of the musky, heady scent that emanated from his balls and made the wetness between her legs grow. Her juices slicked the inside of her thighs and she moaned around the son of Poseidon's cock, sending pleasant vibrations up his shaft and causing him to look down at her with the barest hint of surprise in his eyes.

That soon disappeared however, and was replaced a moment later by smug satisfaction. He certainly hadn't told her to do that. In response, he merely quickened his pace, driving his length in and out of her hot, moist mouth with increasing vigor. He groaned in bliss as he felt her throat tighten around his shaft, molding itself to every vein and ridge of his cock. He was too distracted by the gorgeous slut deepthroating him to notice that Piper had gotten up from the bed and nervously kneeled down behind Drew.

The daughter of Aphrodite had never regarded her half-sister with anything but loathing and disgust. But with the Tanaka in such a compromising position, she began to see her in a much more different light. Her eyes traced the Japanese demigoddess' toned body and generous curves before finally coming to a rest on her bubble butt.

She bit her lip as she shuffled closer to Drew from behind, nervously approaching the former cabin leader with equal parts wariness and anticipation.

The Tanaka jerked in surprise when she felt someone press against her back. She wanted to turn her head to see who it was, but Percy's hand on her head and his cock in her throat kept her firmly in place. The mystery was solved a few moments later however, when Piper made her identity known by whispering in Drew's ear while her hands roamed across her half-sibling's body.

"Mmmmmm…" She hummed. "I never knew you had such a slutty body, sis." Her delicate digits sunk into the supple flesh of one of the Tanaka's breasts, rolling, kneading, and squeezing it with all the skill of a child of Aphrodite. Her other hand trailed downwards, gliding over Drew's firm, flat stomach to come to a stop at her sopping wet snatch, her fingers rubbing at the tiny nub of flesh peeking out from the hood atop her slit.

The Japanese demigoddess squeaked in surprise at the touch of another woman, which trailed off into a moan when she felt the sensitive pleasure node being toyed with. She briefly considered trying to stop her half-sister from groping her, but those thoughts were quickly dispelled when her mind buzzed with ecstasy as Piper tweaked her nipples and pinched her clit. Her childbearing hips jerked involuntarily and a muffled moan emanated from her throat, sending delightful vibrations up Percy's length.

He grit his teeth as he felt a stirring in his loins, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He had been surprised to see Piper willingly join in and become such an active participant, but was nonetheless happy (and more than a little turned on) to see her enjoying herself.

She wasn't entirely certain what had motivated her to get so close to her tormentor and begin touching her in way that was reserved for the most intimate of partners, but perhaps since Drew had taken so many things away from her – both literally, and figuratively – it was time for some payback. It had been immensely satisfying to triumph over her during their power struggle for the position of cabin leader, but this was on an entirely different level.

And she loved every moment of it.

While her hands were occupied, she used her mouth to delicately nibble her way up the Tanaka's neck, past her jawline, until her lips brushed against Drew's ear.

She bit her earlobe, gently rolling it between her teeth as her hot breath ghosted across her half-sister's cheek. The sound of slow, heavy panting intermingled with the lewd noises already present, creating an erotic symphony that further distracted Drew from any coherent thoughts she might have had. She was brought out of her heady reverie when Percy quickened his pace, muscles tensing in unison as they worked together to drive his cock faster and faster in and out of her tight, wet throat.

Piper took note of this and moved the hand that was busy with the Tanaka's chest to begin fondling the son of the Poseidon's testicles instead.

He grunted at the feeling of the small, smooth hand massaging his swollen ball sack and looked down to see the normally meek demigoddess staring up at him with a lusty, mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Her sweet, sultry gaze, combined with how Drew struggled to cope with his facefucking, finally sent him over the edge.

He threw his head back and thrust his cock as deep as he could, hilting himself inside the gorgeous Tanaka. His cock pulsed and throbbed as it spewed rope after rope of thick, creamy cum directly into her belly. Her tongue wriggled along the underside of his cock and her throat muscles clenched around his turgid shaft, undulating as they both sought to drain him dry of his seed. A series of loud, echoing gulps sounded out as Drew eagerly swallowed his cock and drank his semen.

Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her legs ground against each other as she came, the sweltering honey pot that was her pussy spasmed and twitched, drenching her inner thighs with her sweet, sticky nectar and adding to the already large puddle of her juices that had pooled on the floor. Her mind when white with ecstasy and she could perceive nothing but the rapturous bliss coursing through her body and the thick, throbbing cock that brought it.

Piper gasped at the feeling of his fat, swollen balls pulsating as it unloaded an ungodly amount of cum down Drew's throat and into her stomach. She couldn't help feeling a sharp pang of jealousy as she watched the Tanaka cum from gulping down her lover's seed, even though she had been on the receiving end of it (and more) not too long ago.

Both their orgasms lasted for quite a while, no doubt assisted by Piper's efforts at Drew's clit and Percy's balls, but they eventually tapered off and the son of Poseidon began to pull back. His shaft twitched and spurted a few more ropes of semen into the Japanese demigoddess' mouth before he pulled out entirely.

Quick as lightning, Piper turned Drew's head by grasping her chin and pressed her lips to the Tanaka's. Her tongue dove forward into her half-sister's mouth and began steal away as much cum as she could. Despite being dazed from the rough facefucking and the indescribably blissful orgasm that resulted from it, she snapped back to reality when she realized that the thick, delicious seed she had earned was being stolen straight from her mouth!

She retaliated vigorously, mirroring Piper's actions as they both sought to take as much of Percy's cum as possible.

Said demigod recovered from his lengthy journey into Paradise and looked down to a bizarre, but unbelievably arousing sight happening only a few inches away from his still erect cock.

Two of the hottest demigoddesses he had ever had the privilege of laying his eyes on were furiously making out with each other in what looked like a duel of tongues for his semen. Saliva and sperm stained their lips and ran down their chins to drip onto their breasts, but they were too busy in struggling for oral dominance to be concerned with the mess they were making.

However little his lust had abated (it hadn't) after facefucking Drew's mouth and cumming down her throat, it returned with a vengeance and only continued to build as he watched the two of them kiss.

They finally ended their impromptu make out session once both their mouths were devoid of any and all traces of Percy's seed. They would have moved on to the semen decorating their breasts had the son of Poseidon not interrupted them.

**"On the bed. Now."**

His low, growling tone combined with the potent magic that infused his voice sent another wave of ecstatic shivers throughout their body and they quickly scrambled to heed his command.

They kneeled on the sheets, hands clasped nervously behind their backs as they looked eagerly towards him. Any trace of animosity between the two was ignored in favor of cooperating to please their master; even if they did compete relentlessly for his cum.

**"Drew on top. Get between each other's legs."**

Catching a glimpse of what he had in mind, they scurried to get into position, with Piper in between the Tanaka's knees and staring up at her sopping slit while the reverse was true for the Japanese demigoddess. Percy joined them a moment later, placing himself behind Drew with his fat, turgid shaft nestled between the cheeks of her succulent bubble butt. She trembled with anticipation as she felt his pulsing cock rub against and tease the delicate folds of her slick, needy cunt.

She didn't have to wait long however.

The son of Poseidon hissed as he sunk his length into the sweet, silky depths of her pussy, savoring the sensation of her tight, velvety walls clinging to every vein and ridge of his shaft as he slowly drove his hips forward. He clenched his jaw, sinking his fingers into the swell of her hips and sensing how she quivered and hearing how she moaned as he slid into her.

Drew's breaths came out in ragged pants, her tongue hanging out her mouth as she writhed in ecstasy. Her limbs shook with the effort of keeping her upright as Percy sunk his thick cock into her virgin pussy. She was no stranger to sexual pleasure, having torn her hymen using a variety of sex toys she had snuck into the Brooklyn Academy of the Gifted, but this was on an entirely different level. Her entire body shivered with barely contained bliss as the son of Poseidon's throbbing length filled her to the core.

Likewise, Piper could feel the tremoring in her half-sister's legs and was afforded a particularly lewd view of Drew's plump pussy lips being deliciously stretched as her snatch struggled to accommodate his impressive length and girth. Jealousy bubbled up in the back of her mind as she recalled just how incredible it felt to have him deep inside her, filling her womb with his hot, potent seed. It came to a head when he bottomed out inside the Tanaka, the tip of his cock pressing insistently against the entrance to her uterus while his balls rested against her netherlips, hanging like forbidden fruit just inches away from Piper's luscious lips.

Her head swam as she breathed in the heady, musky scent, mesmerized by the sight of his swollen testicles, throbbing and shivering as the hot, roiling cum within desperately sought release. But before she could wrap her mouth around one of his balls, he began to move, drawing his hips back as he prepared for another devastating thrust.

Drew moaned as he withdrew – then squealed as he slammed back in. He quickened and slowed his pace at random, thrusting in and out of her with varying speeds to keep her on edge, interspersed with moments when he sheathed himself fully inside her and drew circles with his cock, grinding his shaft against the sensitive insides of her slick snatch.

Her eyes were glassy, glazed with mindshattering pleasure as Percy touched upon every sweet spot she knew of, and some that she didn't. The bliss that emanated from between her legs with even the slightest movement of Percy's cock reduced her thoughts into nothing but a quivering puddle of ecstasy as she tried to process the consequences of a single thrust when the effects of three more crashed down upon her. Eventually she conceded to the unending tide of overwhelming pleasure and let her instincts guide her.

Piper was the odd one out in this hedonistic cycle, but she was determined to join in one way or another. The lewd, wet smacks of flesh against flesh dominated her hearing and she stared up at the son of Poseidon's glistening shaft as it plunged in and out of Drew's dripping snatch. His balls slapped against her clit, causing the Tanaka's to squeak and her hips to jerk each time he hilted himself. She spotted an opening and pressed her tongue to the underside of his cock just as he pulled out of the Japanese demigoddess.

He grunted at the sensation, pausing his thrusting for a moment while his gaze briefly flickered down to where Piper laid. He smacked Drew's ass, causing her to whimper in equal parts pain and pleasure. "Eat her out, slut."

Her fuckdrunk mind took a moment to process his command and received another smack for her troubles, finally startling her into action. She dipped her head, dragging her tongue along her half-sister's sweltering honey pot and savoring the flavor of her sweet, sticky nectar. Piper gasped and her own tongue trembled against the bottom of Percy's shaft as Drew slid into her dripping snatch, her bottom lip rubbing against the meek demigoddess' clit.

Satisfied that Piper was receiving her reward from the Tanaka, he resumed pistoning his cock in and out of her tight, wet cunt. He grit his teeth, doing his best to stave off the encroaching climax.

But despite his best efforts and the ungodly stamina he possessed courtesy of Aphrodite, the feeling of Drew's slick, silky snatch sucking him in and pushing him out at the same time combined with the sensation of Piper's hot little tongue running against the underside of his length proved to be too much stimulation, even for him.

He drove himself as deep as he could into the Tanaka's pussy, slamming into her cervix with enough force to pop the crown of his cock inside her uterus as he started cumming.

Piper felt his testicles pulling against his shaft as he came and she quickly captured one in her mouth, licking and massaging it with soft, warm tongue. She moaned as she felt it pulse and twitch as it emptied itself into the trembling Tanaka. In her state of mindless rapture, Drew accidentally grazed one of her teeth against the meek demigoddess' clit, setting off a fiery bolt of ecstasy that made fireworks go off in her head. Piper's widened and she whimpered as her hips jerked and her slit spasmed, spurting her nectar onto the Tanaka's lapping tongue, where she slurped it down like honey.

Drew's eyes had rolled up into the back of her head and the series of broken moans coming from her throat were muffled by her half-sister's cunt as she continued to eat her out. Even though her fuckdrunk mind had lost all but the most rudimentary control of her body, it still knew to follow the command of its master until he said otherwise. That task was proving itself to be increasingly challenging however, when said master's cock was busy pumping her womb full of his thick, delicious cum.

Her toes curled and her back arched as her velvety walls clenched around his pulsating shaft, undulating around his turgid length, instinctively knowing it needed to milk his balls dry of his semen even amidst the throes of orgasm. Her sweet juices squirted out around his throbbing cock, drenching his crotch in her nectar. Rivulets of her femcum dripped down his ball sack, where they were eagerly devoured by Piper as she continued to caress his testicles with her hot, wet mouth.

The son of Poseidon squeezed his eyes shut, the muscles in his jaw twitching as he grit his teeth. The feeling of Piper's mouth fastened around one of his twitching balls, her slick, slimy tongue lavishing it with attention combined with the sensation of pouring his hot seed into Drew's tight, young womb proved to be too much for him to handle. A deep, primal groan that he sought to contain emanated from his powerful chest. His mind was awash with an indescribable, rapturous euphoria that obliterated any and all coherent thoughts he might have had.

However long it took for the trio to come down from their orgasmic high, none of them could remember. Percy was the first to move again, slowly pulling out his cock from Drew's tight, wet slit. The veins and ridges of his thick shaft ground against the delicate walls of her pussy as he withdrew from her, sparking off a series of mini-orgasms that left the Tanaka a drooling, cumstuffed mess. He heard Piper mewl in disappointment as his testicles left her mouth, but she satisfied herself by burying her tongue into her half-sister's snatch as soon as his cock was clear, wriggling and lashing inside the Tanaka with controlled chaos as she sought out any traces of Percy's creamy, potent cum, causing Drew's hips to jerk and her body to tremble as her fellow daughter of Aphrodite enthusiastically ate her out.

The son of Poseidon collapsed backwards onto the bed, closing his eyes as his broad chest rose and fell with slow, steady breaths. He felt something gently alight upon his face and he reached up to see what it was. He opened his eyes and saw what looked like a note attached to a dove's feather.

_Hey Percy!_

_I see you're using the gifts I gave you._

_I'm glad to see you're having fun, it's been pretty fun to watch you as well…_

_I never got the chance to explain your powers since we were so rudely interrupted, but I don't think you mind it now, do you?_

_Anyways, I've written to let you know that you don't have to worry about all the cum you've stuffed into their tight little wombs, I rendered your sperm infertile when we kissed, so their bellies won't be swelling any time soon. You can change it back whenever you feel like impregnating someone._

_His cock twitched at the thought of breeding the two of them, but he shook his head to rid himself of the thought and continued reading._

_I also noticed that you managed to charmspeak my daughter into sucking your cock. Gods that was fucking sexy. I'm sure you've figured out how to activate it by now, so I won't waste your time telling you the specifics of it._

_Oh, and don't worry about consent. My children are fairly resistant to charmspeak. If they had wanted to stop, they would have._

_You've already had a taste of my amokinesis and beautification abilities haven't you? If you need a reminder, just look in the mirror, hehe._

_Oh, and you can speak French now. Now sure how useful that'll be, but it could come in handy. Who knows?_

_But! Don't think that becoming my champion is going to be easy. You'll need to pass a few tests first, the first of which is to build yourself a harem! I can't give a portion of my essence to someone that doesn't know how to seduce and love more than one woman after all. Take as many girls as you're comfortable with. I'll let you know when I've deemed you worthy._

_Just make sure you treat all of them right, ok? I don't think you want to know what happens if you don't._

_I already got permission for all of this from Zeus and your father before I spoke to you, so you don't need to worry about them. I've also informed Dionysus and Chiron about your changes, so they won't be surprised the next time you see them._

_I think I've covered everything, but if you have any more questions, feel free to drop by my palace or contact me. I'm sure I can make it worth your while ;)_

_Have fun!_

_Love,_

_Aphrodite_

The note had apparently been sealed with a kiss, as evidenced by the impression of a woman's lips in lipstick just above her name. He touched it lightly with his fingers and his eyes widened as her seductive scent filled his nostrils, his ears rang with the peals of her sultry laugh, and he felt the goddess of love's impossibly soft lips press against his own for a moment before they were gone as quickly as they came.

The deep braying of a war horn startled him from his stupor, and he realized from the pattern that the red team had won.

He turned his head, eyes sweeping across the forms of his two lovers as they writhed in ecstasy against each other before his gaze finally came to a stop on the note in his hands; and he smiled.

His team may have lost the game, but he was just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy woke up with a yawn, stretching languidly as he worked out all the kinks in his muscles from being in one position for so long.

Whatever regret or worry he might've felt at speaking to Aphrodite so brazenly, especially with his demand of a promise on the Styx, had been soothed by the letter she had left him with last night, otherwise he would have been a little apprehensive about seeing her again. As it was, he had few worries on his mind and he was ready to tackle the day with a spring in his step.

He hopped out of bed with a grin on his face, enthusiastically making his way to the bathroom with an energy he hadn't felt in months.

After their spirited lovemaking had finally ended with another pair of orgasms from Piper and Drew, the three of them seemingly snapped out of their lustful trance which led to a moment of awkwardness before Percy reminded them they had ten minutes at most before the campers returned to their cabins.

That simple proclamation had dispelled the uncomfortable atmosphere between them, though it took the promise of an explanation and a date to get the Tanaka to cooperate, which, in turn, led Piper to demand the same. With his lovers appeased, for now at least, they got to work eliminating or hiding any traces of their activities with all due haste.

Perfume was spritzed, sheets were changed, clothes were discarded, and windows were opened as they did everything in their power to restore the cabin to its original, unmolested state as best they could. The trio did an impressive job, and soon, there was little proof that anything vulgar had occurred on what they now realized was the Japanese demigoddess' bed.

Before she could voice her irritation however, Piper pushed her into the shower with a none-too-subtle reminder to be as fast as possible. She turned to Percy, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before herding him out the door before he had a chance to protest.

He smiled as he stepped out of the shower, toweling himself off and exiting the bathroom. He rummaged around in his wardrobe for a set of clean clothes and pulled out an orange camp T-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. He slipped them on, grabbed riptide from where it rested on his nightstand, checked his wristwatch, and left the cabin with small, but noticeable bounce in his step.

His stride smoothed out when he reached the Dining Pavilion and sat down at the Poseidon table, where his plate, goblet, and utensils had already been set for him. He could feel the stares upon him as he dug into his breakfast, savoring the delicious flavor of nymph-cut barbecue, fresh baked bread, and melt-in-your-mouth cheese. He casually glanced around the pavilion as he took as sip of coke, noting how everyone's heads were resolutely buried in their meals while wood nymphs peeked shyly from behind the greek columns, ducking back into cover the moment his gaze neared.

Unsurprisingly, Dionysus looked as scruffy and grumpy as ever, idly chewing on a piece of toast as he swirled the Diet Coke in his goblet around. Though he did catch the god looking around every now and again, as if checking to see how everyone reacted to his new appearance.

He quickly finished the rest of his portions, saving and burning a generous amount of his food as offerings to his father, Aphrodite, and Zeus, before he got up from his table and tried as discreetly as possible to leave the pavilion unnoticed - a difficult task since nearly everyone's attention was fixated on him.

Nonetheless, the son of Poseidon managed to escape and made his way to the sword fighting arena, figuring that he should brush up on his bladework after neglecting it for so long in favor of moping around.

Flicking the cap off Riptide, he felt the comforting weight of the xiphos in his hand a moment later. He smiled as he gave it a few test swings, enjoying how the celestial bronze blade cut through the air and shone in the sunlight.

With a fierce, joyous cry, he stabbed the sword forward, impaling an imaginary hellhound between the eyes before ripping it back out and smoothly twisting into a slice that cleaved a non-existent skeleton from shoulder to hip. He flowed from thrust, to slash, to parry, to block without a moment's hesitation, the movements flowing together into an elaborate dance of shimmering bronze as sword, shield, and demigod moved as one.

He ended the dance with his arm outstretched, Anaklusmos driving itself through the heart of a hypothetical cyclops, while his shield was pressed tightly to his side, protecting him from a flurry of illusory arrows.

"Ahem."

He turned his head towards the source of the noise and found none other than Drew in all her voluptuous glamour tapping her foot impatiently by the edge of the arena. He dropped his stance, steadily exhaling as the tension bled from his frame.

He quickly sheathed Riptide and retracted the shield back into a wristwatch as he briskly walked over to the daughter of Aphrodite, formulating what he hoped would be a satisfactory explanation.

"Jackson." The Tanaka narrowed her eyes. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

He came to a stop in front of her, crossing his arms as he looked down at the demigoddess. "Yeah yeah." He grumbled. "So? What do you want to know first?"

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything that happened before I came into the cabin."

He paused for a moment, wondering if he should leave out any details, then concluded that Drew had already seen and experienced enough that omitting anything wouldn't make a difference.

He began with Aphrodite's sudden appearance and ended at how he and Piper were just about ready to go for another round.

"And then you burst in and, well, I'm sure you know the rest." He finished, awaiting her reaction.

He was surprised to see the Tanaka blush as she recalled her sudden entrance, but she quickly regained her signature vitriol a moment later.

"You know I didn't exactly consent to what we did, right?" She glared at him.

He growled and stepped closer, looming over her as his viridian eyes gleamed with anger, recalling the vicious words of her verbal assault. "Then perhaps you should have knocked before entering? Or apologized after interrupting instead of insulting and blackmailing us?"

She flinched and took an involuntary step backwards. Feeling the point had been made, he eased off slightly.

"Besides, Aphrodite told me you're all resistant to charmspeak. Why didn't you just leave after it wore off?" He raised an eyebrow.

She opened her mouth to deliver a retort, as the realization struck her. "W-well, I… I…" Her blush returned in full force as she tried to stammer out an acceptable excuse.

He continued. "And I never told you to finger yourself when sucking me off, or kiss Piper when I finished." He leaned in, a smirk upon his lips. "So could it be that you actually enjoyed being dominated by me?"

The Tanaka's mouth moved, though no words came out, her gaze flickering from side to side. He pulled back once he felt he had conveyed his point.

He sighed. "Look, I know what I did was wrong and I'm going to do my best to make it up to you. But you can't just go around bullying people into giving everything you want."

She blinked, a slight scowl twisting her features. "Why not? It's worked for me so far."

"Because I don't like seeing the people I care about get hurt." He tilted his head. "Do you?"

She scoffed. "You're asking me like I have people I care about."

Percy filed that detail away for later and changed tactics. "Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Not even me?"

"Why would I care about you?"

He smirked and stepper closer, "I think I could make it worth your while."

Drew swallowed nervously. "And how… how would you do that?"

He grinned. "Like this."

He wrapped his arms around her, his left hand settling at the small of her back while the right cupped the back of her head, and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss.

The Tanaka tensed for a moment as their lips met, then relaxed as the son of Poseidon's tongue curled around her's. She pressed her body against his, sending lewd little shivers running up and down her spine as she felt the thick, corded muscle of his athletic frame flex beneath his flawless skin.

He pulled back, gently nibbling on her bottom lip as he did so, eliciting a startled gasp that allowed him to dive back into her mouth with a passion. His kiss was like the ebb and flow of the tide, backing off and surging forth at random intervals, alternating between gentle and rough, keeping her on her toes as they traded tongues. His left hand ran down her back, pausing over her tight, round ass before sinking his fingers into the soft, succulent flesh.

She melted into his grasp, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in deeper, to which he freely obliged. His right hand, relieved of its duty in keeping Drew in place, untangled itself from her silky, black hair and joined its counterpart at her rump. They squeezed, rolled, and kneaded the firm, plump cheeks of her bubble butt, forcing a low, needy moan from her throat.

After what seemed like an eternity of making out, Percy finally withdrew.

Both of them were panting as they caught their breath. The son of Poseidon sported a poorly concealed erection that manifested itself as a very prominent and unmistakable bulge in his cargo shorts. Drew, meanwhile, was quivering with lust, her legs shaking as they pressed together in a futile attempt to suppress her arousal while her sweltering honeypot leaked rivulets of nectar down the inside of her thighs.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tensing his body as he concentrated on beating down his desire until he was reasonably certain he wouldn't try anything stupid. He opened his eyes once his breathing had evened out as well, and was met by the sight of the Tanaka with a hand down her shorts, brazenly fingering herself in front of him.

He could feel his resolve being tested again by the spectacle before him, but nonetheless managed to stay strong.

He walked over to Drew and grabbed her hand, stopping her lewd motions and snapping her out of the lust-induced fugue state she had sunk into. He brought her fingers up to his mouth, where he then proceeded to slowly licked them clean of their sweet, feminine juices. She shuddered, uttering sultry little whimpers each time his tongue dragged along her digits and sending heat pooling between her legs.

Percy finally stopped once he was certain her hand was devoid of her own nectar, and finished the impromptu cleaning session by placing a small, dainty kiss on each of her finger tips before releasing her wrist.

Her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet, though it was no longer entirely due to arousal. She looked up at him to see the son of Poseidon grinning at her.

He swept her into his arms, pulling her against his broad chest and enveloping her in his warmth. They kissed again, more gently and delicately than the passionate kisses of minutes earlier. Drew moaned into his mouth and began to snake her hand down his pants, only to be interrupted by Percy.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her, grinning once more. "Convinced yet?"

She stared at him in confusion, then recalled their earlier conversation, which seemed to break through the haze of lust that clouded her mind. "Only if I don't need to share."

He frowned. "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

She shook her head as best she could while being embraced by the son of Poseidon.

He leaned down, his mouth a hairsbreadth away from hers. She unconsciously quickened her breathing as she gazed at his soft, salty lips, licking her own as she remembered how they felt against her's.

"Having second thoughts?" He smirked at her reaction. "I wouldn't blame you. Piper's going to have this all to herself you kno-"

His eyes widened in surprise as Drew darted forward and kissed him for a split second before withdrawing just as quickly.

He stared at her in surprise and the Tanaka blushed furiously, unwilling to meet his eyes.

He chuckled and gazed down at her. "So? Willing to compromise?"

"Fuck you, Jackson." She growled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into another kiss before he had the chance to express his shock.

She pushed him back just long enough to say, "Fine, I'll do it, but she better be ready to share." And pressed her lips to his again, preventing him from replying.

Not that he needed to really. He was already more than satisfied by her response and had no problems complying with her demands. In fact, he was looking forward to it.

But he had a promise to keep to Piper, and he wasn't about to break it.

He set her down reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to take her right there and then, a sentiment that was reciprocated by the Tanaka when she refused to let go of his shirt.

He finally managed to pry open her grasp and push her back after several more seconds of making out, ending their kiss far too early for her liking.

She panted, glaring at him as she rubbed her legs together, acutely aware of the copious amount of juices leaking down her inner thighs that had soaked her lacy panties through and through. "Why are you stopping?"

He gave her an apologetic smile. "I have to go meet Piper at the beach." Before she could express her distaste for her half-sibling, he distracted her with a quick, small kiss on the lips. "Remember, I won't break a promise I've made, whether it's to you, her, or anyone else. So I'll promise to fuck your cute little brains out once I have some free time, okay?"

She blinked in surprise, momentarily silenced by the brazen proclamation, but quickly regained her composure, albeit with a deeper blush than before coloring her cheeks. She muttered under her breath. "Hmph, you better."

"I'll meet you in the Poseidon cabin as soon as I can." He winked. "Be sure to dress appropriately."

With one last parting grope of her tight bubble butt that elicited an adorable squeak from the Tanaka, he left the arena, carefully staying out of sight, lest he accidentally run into any campers and was forced to fend off questions about his new appearance. Fortunately, whether it be due to divine luck or his impressive sneaking abilities, he managed to arrive at his destination without any trouble.

He spotted the daughter of Aphrodite sitting in the grass some ways away from him, resting beneath the shade of a tree as she stared out to sea, unaware of his presence. He grinned as an idea popped into his mind, and he slowly made his way towards her.

Once he was behind her, he sat down, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap, while his other hand covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked playfully.

"Percy?"

He grinned and dropped his hand. It joined the other one around her midsection and he hugged her tight against his chest. "Yep!"

What little irritation she had at being startled melted away as she laughed and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "What took you so long? It felt like I was waiting forever."

"Sorry" he buried his face in her hair, drinking in her delightful scent. "Drew caught me when I was practicing with Riptide. I had to tell her everything that happened last night."

He didn't need to see the expression of distaste that twisted Piper's gorgeous features to know she was less than pleased that the Tanaka had the nerve to confront him after what she had done.

He continued before she got herself too worked up. "But now that's done, I get to spend more time with you." He kissed her on the neck, which drew a small pleasured moan from her throat and further distracted from her earlier ire. "So what do you want to know?"

"Something must have happened between the time you went looking for the necklace and when I came in, start from there."

He was paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts and sifting through everything that had happened last night to ensure he wouldn't leave out any important details. Once he was certain that he hadn't missed anything essential, he told her of Aphrodite's offer and his acceptance, as well as what was going through his mind when he accepted her own assistance that ended with them ready for another round when Drew barged in, and ended with the contents of the note that the Goddess of Love had left him.

Piper was silent for a few seconds after he finished and he was slowly beginning to worry he had upset her somehow.

"You forgot something."

He wracked his mind for anything he could have mistakenly omitted. "I did?"

She turned her head and gazed at him with a mischievous smile. The rest of her body followed until she was face to face with him, her modest breasts pressing against his broad chest as she straddled his lap. It was then he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra as her stiff nipples ground against his pectorals, sending little sparks of pleasure up the demigoddess' spine and heat pooling between her legs.

"We never got to finish that second round."

"What do you m-mmmm…" He was abruptly cut off by a kiss, which seemed to be a regular occurrence now – not that he minded of course.

As their lips met, she slowly pushed him down until his back met the ground. She rolled her hips against the growing, throbbing bulge in his pants, letting out a small moan as it pulsed hotly between her legs. She had pinned his arms above his head with one hand while the other made its way down his toned stomach and slipped beneath his shorts.

The son of Poseidon groaned as he felt her soft, delicate fingers wrapped around his cock, though his impressive girth prevented her from fully encircling it with her digits. Nonetheless, she began to stroke him until he reached his full length, where she then pulled down his pants, as well as her own, to reveal her bare, dripping pussy, as well as the fact that she had decided to go commando.

She ground her hips, rubbing her sopping wet snatch up and down the underside of his shaft, slathering it in her sweet, sticky nectar. She whimpered as bliss pulsed in her core with each pass she made, accentuated by the sharp jolts of ecstasy that flickered through her body each time her clit came in contact with his length.

He wanted nothing more than to break free from her grip, sink his hands into her tight, juicy bubble butt and fuck her brains out right there and then. But despite the overwhelming temptation to do so, he managed to restrain himself and allow Piper to continue her tantalizing ministrations to make up for their earlier interruption.

Perhaps sensing his frustration, she finally pulled back from their kiss, though not before gently raking her teeth over his bottom lips. She raised her hips, using the hand that had been stroking him to align the tip of his throbbing shaft with the entrance to her pussy, before gently easing it in-

-and suddenly slamming down.

Piper threw her head back, staring sightlessly into the sky as the sudden bolt of pleasure that tore through her mind left her thoughts scattered and incoherent as her brain attempted to recover from the devastating ecstasy that had left it utterly stunned.

Percy fared little better; his body was rigid, his muscles tensed, as he tried, and failed, to process the sensation of having his cock fully sheathed in a hot, moist pussy. Her walls undulated tightly around him, massaging him with a wet, slick heat that made his hips involuntarily buck to and fro.

The daughter of Aphrodite's arms trembled and failed her a moment later, causing her to collapse against his chest. Naught but the sound of deep, heavy breathing filled the air as they both paused for a moment to adjust to the mindshattering pleasure that had fried their nervous system just moments before.

Once both of them were reasonably sure that their next few movements wouldn't send them into a near-catatonic state, Piper shakily propped herself up with her arms, mewling as she felt Percy's cock subtly throb inside her. She began to move her hips up and down, cautiously at first, but as she adapted to the ever increasing pleasure with ease, she grew bold. With a glint in her eye, she randomly alternating between quick and slow, gentle and rough.

He grunted, screwing his eyes shut as he was caught off guard by her unexpected skill. His fingers dug into the grass and he clenched his jaw, desperately trying to stave off his inevitable orgasm for as long as he could. His strained groans and heated gasps only served to goad her into riding him harder, which then had the effect of forcing even more vulgar utterances from his throat, trapping the two of them in a vicious cycle of unending pleasure.

However, the son of Poseidon was not one to be outdone so easily. He dug his hands into her breeder's hips, halting her sensuous gyrations, before fully hilting himself inside her. She whimpered as the tip of his cock pressed against her cervix, trailing off into a low, sultry whine as he drew circles inside her with his shaft, interspersed with lewd little moans each time he rubbed against her g-spot.

An idea slowly came together in his mind, and with a wicked grin, he tilted her hips forward until her clitoris came in contact with his crotch, never once stopping his movements as he did so. As the unimaginably sensitive nub of flesh was stimulated beyond her comprehension, she froze and her eyes glazed over with pleasure.

Her stillness was broken mere moments later when her toes curled and her back arched, her pussy coiling around his cock with maddening tightness while her juices squirted out around his shaft. He grunted as he was suddenly pushed back to the very precipice of climax. The tenuous hold he had on the edge of orgasm was gone when her walls continued to massage his length incessantly. Combined with the heat and wetness of her insides, not even his immense willpower could prevent him falling into the sweet ocean of decadence that consumed every one of his senses.

His fingers tensed, pulling her down even further on his cock, allowing the tip of his shaft to kiss the entrance to her womb. His balls pulled tight against his body, clenching rhythmically as they emptied themselves into her uterus. His length throbbed and pulsed, spewing thick ropes of rich, creamy cum directly into her core.

Nearing the end of her orgasm, Piper twitched as she felt spurts of his seed strike the walls of her innermost sanctum, followed by a blossoming heat as he continued to pump her womb full of his semen. She was struck by another climax almost immediately after her first ended, causing her pussy to involuntarily and completely milk him dry of whatever sperm he had left in his testicles. A low moan arose from her throat and her arms finally failed her, her ravaged neurons too busy attempting to recover from the deluge of ecstasy to be bothered with keeping her upright.

Their orgasms eventually tapered off after the better part of a minute, leaving them to bathe in the warm afterglow of their passionate lovemaking.

Percy's arms wrapped around her, hugging her tight to his chest as they rested. With their heads side by side, the only things they could hear were the sound of each other's breathing, creating an oddly intimate atmosphere that they nonetheless enjoyed.

The daughter of Aphrodite was the first to recover from their exertions, carefully lifting herself off of the son of Poseidon's twitching cock and rolling over on to her back beside him.

"Piper." He tentatively broke the comfortable silence. "That was…" He struggled to search for an adjective that could adequately encapsulate the unbelievable sensations he had just experienced. "Incredible." He finished lamely.

She giggled at his eloquence, or lack thereof, and laced her fingers through his. "You're not the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve you know." She teased.

"Then I guess you'll just have to show me the rest of them the next time we do this." He chuckled and squeezed her hand.

He paused, taking a moment to collect his scattered thoughts before he spoke again. "Piper, I want you to be aware of what you're getting yourself into. You… you won't be the only person I take as one of my lovers." He felt her tense up. "Will you be alright with that?"

Silence reigned again, though this time it wasn't quite as comfortable. He did his best not to fidget as he anxiously awaited her response.

"I… can't say I'm pleased by the thought of having to share you." He didn't need to look at her to see the frown on her face. "But if that's what my mom says you have to do to achieve godhood, then… I'm willing to do it."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"But!" She continued, a hint of steel leaking into her voice. "You have to promise me that you won't ignore me, or anyone else. Okay?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Good." She paused again. "And I don't want to sound bossy, but could you let me know whenever someone joins us? I just don't want be caught off guard by any new… additions that I haven't met before."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

He chuckled in response and she glanced at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that, I feel like I should be the one thanking you for agreeing to this. Not the other way around."

"Hmm, then you can show your appreciation by taking me on that date you promised me."

He smiled. "I plan to. In fact, I already have the perfect place in mind."

"Good." She replied.

They fell back into an easy silence, content to enjoy each other's presence for a few more minutes.

The distant voices of campers broke the tranquility a moment later however, reminding them that they were not as alone as they would have liked to be.

He sighed. "We should probably go before someone finds us like this." He pushed himself up and offered her a hand.

She blinked, blushed, and smiled before grabbing it and allowing him to pull her up.

They both dressed as quickly as they could and Percy frowned as he failed to rub out the grass stains on his shorts from their activities.

"Can you use your powers to change it?"

Piper stared curiously at him as the realization that he could use his newly acquired abilities to solve the issue hit him only a moment before his palm met his forehead. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot." He groaned.

She chuckled at his reaction. "Well, you only received my mother's powers yesterday right? It's only natural that you need some time to get used to them."

"Right…" He paused. "So, how do I actually use them?"

"I'm not sure actually. I've never really tried to mess around with my clothes."

"Hmmm…" Percy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "No harm in trying I guess."

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he searched his mind for any hint of Aphrodite's powers. He hoped that it wouldn't be any more difficult than taking control of Poseidon's.

Despite that however, he still wasn't entirely sure how he usually controlled water. Whenever he wanted it to do something, all he had to do was focus on whatever water source he wanted to manipulate and simply will it into altering its shape or flying through the air.

Perhaps the same method could be used for his clothes?

He cleared his mind, fixating the entirety of his attention on the article of clothing that clad the lower half of his body, and combined it with his desire for it to become unblemished once more. When he felt nothing, he decided to open his eyes to see if there were any changes.

A reddish pink aura surrounded his shorts, barely obscuring it from sight, while the indescribable, but pleasant, scent of what he assumed to be perfume drifted around them. There was a slight gust of wind a moment later, disappearing as fast as it had arrived, and taking with it the haze and the aroma that had adorned him.

He looked and found, to his satisfaction, that the green stains that had marred his cargo shorts were now gone.

"Cool." He grinned. This would certainly come in handy in the future.

"Wow." Piper poked at a now clean patch of fabric. "I remember something like this happening when I got blessed. Good to know you don't have to get a total makeover if you want to use it."

He chuckled. "It's a good thing you suggested it though. It would've taken me a lot longer to figure out on my own, if I ever figured it out at all that is."

"No problem!" She smiled brightly. "I was wondering if it would work as well. I-"

She was interrupted by the not-so-distant voices of their fellow campers as they neared the beach.

She sighed. "We should probably leave before anyone finds us here. I'll go first."

Percy blinked in confusion before the implication struck him and he grimaced. "Right. Can't risk starting rumors." He paused, then smirked. "Well, not yet anyways."

She rolled her eyes even as a small smile tugged at her lips. Taking his hands in her own, she looked up at him. "I'll see you soon?"

"Of course."

"Good." She pecked him on the cheek and hopped back before he could return the favor. "See you later, Percy!" With those parting words, she vanished into the forest, apparently intent on taking a rather roundabout way to the Aphrodite cabin.

He leaned against a tree as he waited. He needed to give Piper an adequate amount of time to put enough distance between the two of them before he also headed towards his own cabin. Fortunately, it also gave him a moment to pause and reflect on everything that had happened so far, as well as an opportunity to decide how he was going to proceed from here on out.

Aphrodite had mentioned he would need to be with more than one girl to meet the requirements for his ascension.

The thought made him uneasy for a myriad of reasons: what if he hurt them? What if they hurt each other? If a conflict arose, would he be able to make sure they stayed happy? What if-?

He stopped for a moment as he realized he had failed to consider himself as part of that equation.

He understood that his own feelings were important, but he viewed them as an acceptable sacrifice if he could preserve the feelings of others.

And there it was, his fatal flaw showing itself none-too-subtly in his thought processes. It wouldn't have been a problem had he not been a major element in not one but two great prophecies. At least he was no longer endangering the world with his altruism, just himself.

He blinked and realized he had lost track of time during his introspection when the bark of the tree he had been leaning against had dug into the skin of his back. He pushed himself upright and brushed off the back of his shirt before heading off towards his cabin.

He'd deal with those conflicts when they arose. In any case, he looked forward to keeping his promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Drew shut the door behind her and looked around the inside of the Poseidon cabin.

Three stacks of bunk beds were distributed evenly along the wall opposite to her. Each stack was two beds tall and separated by a window between them, granting their residents a picturesque view of the sea. The wall to her right was occupied by wardrobes and drawers while the one to her left sported a door leading to the bathroom.

Only a single set of beds were in use – for obvious reasons – though it seemed Percy had taken to using the top bunk as some sort of storage area for various items he couldn't be bothered to put away properly: textbooks, lined paper, pens and pencils, a bag of cookies…

That last one seemed oddly out of place, but she filed the information away for later.

Other than that however, the son of Poseidon was surprisingly neat, well, for a teenage boy at least. It was clear that he had tried to organize his living space and succeeded to an admirable degree, though there was definitely room for improvement.

She looked around again and found nothing else of interest. And though it was tempting, she didn't want to risk being caught red-handed rifling through his possessions.

As such, she turned her attention to the design of the cabin itself. The saltwater fountain in the middle of the cabin had been quite a surprise. Combined with the seashells and pieces of coral embedded into the outer wall, along with the iridescent, abalone-like sheen of the interior, everything simply screamed 'God of the Sea'.

With nothing else to do, she sat down on the bed Percy apparently used to sleep and tried to pass the time until he arrived by checking herself for any cosmetic imperfections.

There were none of course, since she prided herself on being a master of makeup artistry, as well as a master of many other things, and so the activity quickly grew dull as she examined her flawless nails for the sixth time.

She couldn't think of another way to amuse herself that didn't involve her getting into trouble, and so she settled for letting out an irritated huff and flopping onto his bed in annoyance. It turned out to be surprisingly cozy and comfortable and she toyed with the idea of taking a nap until Percy arrived. A thought that quickly faded away when she inhaled and noticed the smell that permeated the air around her.

No. Smell wasn't the correct way to describe it. Smell implied something negative, like a pungent odor that was to be done away with as quickly as possible. It spoke of something undesirable. This was most certainly not undesirable, at least not if Drew had anything to say about it.

It smelled like crisp, fresh seawater, complemented by earthy hints of sword oil mixed with the musky scent of leather. Beneath it all laid a chocolatey, ambrosial sweetness that was just strong enough to balance and contrast the rest of the fragrance, but also delicate enough not to overpower or distort it.

The aroma was tantalizing in and of itself, but combined with the knowledge who it belonged to, led her thoughts to wander: from Percy, to his incredible body, to what that incredible body did to her's, to…

Her cheeks flushed and heat pooled between her legs as she recalled the intense, carnal pleasure she had felt at his hands. She didn't know whether to thank or curse her sensitive nose – finely honed from years of sampling and judging perfumes – for reminding her that she would likely be receiving another round of mindmelting bliss when the son of Poseidon arrived.

She resolved to hold out until he was here, unwilling to be caught in a compromising position and unsure if masturbating in another God's cabin would get her vaporized to oblivion. Her thoughts however, were certainly uncooperative. They refused to bend to her will, straying to and fro every moment and continuously reminding her of the ungodly ecstasy that awaited her.

Perhaps it was due to the mesmerizing scent around her, playing merry Hades with her brain, or the inferno of lust blazing in her mind that had rendered her will far more malleable than it normally was. Or perhaps it was a combination of both? Who knew?

Certainly not Drew, she was far too occupied trying, and failing, to prevent herself from entertaining the thought of slipping a hand into her panties and fingerfucking herself to quench the burning heat that dwelled in her core.

She fought a losing battle, one that not even a pyrrhic victory could save from the jaws of defeat.

She could feel her pussy leaking a copious amount of her juices as her arousal ran rampant and all but demanding that she satisfy herself by any means necessary. Unable to resist the lascivious urges that only intensified with each passing second, her lithe digits swiftly disappeared past the waistband of her yoga pants, into her panties and buried themselves knuckle deep in her hot, slick snatch.

The daughter of Aphrodite moaned as she finally began to sate her thirst. Though it was a far cry from what she really wanted, it would have to do for now. She began to thrust her fingers in and out of her sopping cunt while simultaneously curling them towards her palm to stimulate her g-spot with each pass and pressing her palm against her mound, grinding it against her clit. Her other hand made its way to her sizeable chest, snaking underneath shirt and unceremoniously pushing her bra out of the way to sink itself into a globe of sensitive flesh. With a familiarity borne from countless hours of quality 'alone time', she skillfully massaged her breast, kneading, rolling, and squeezing in way, she knew from past experience, would provide her with the most pleasure possible.

The sound of her own moaning briefly brought her back to her senses when she realized that the noises coming from the cabin would no doubt attract the attention of anyone passing by. But despite that revelation, her lust was still in firm control of her mind and her hands refused to stop their efforts in bringing their master the relief she so desperately sought, and the room still rang with vulgar vocalizations.

Thinking quickly, she flipped herself over, burying her face into Percy's pillow and biting down to muffle the utterances that risked revealing her presence in the cabin. Unfortunately (?), this also had the side effect of placing her nose directly into where the scent was strongest. Each time she inhaled, her lungs were filled with the same alluring, masculine fragrance that had begun all of this in the first place.

Her hips jerked and her legs twitched each time she struck a particularly sensitive spot inside herself. Rivulets of her nectar ran down the insides of her thighs and her tight bubble butt swayed in the air like the ass of a bitch in heat.

She whimpered as she imagined that Percy was behind her, pounding away at her sopping wet honeypot while Piper loving tended to the button of nerves at the apex of her snatch, forcing a squeak from the Tanaka each time her hot, pink tongue rubbed against her clit.

There was a moment of shock as she realized what had just passed through her mind, but the thought was washed away by a wave of lust before she could consider its implications.

She continued her masturbation without pause; moaning, mewling, and whimpering as a pleasurable pressure began to build up deep in her core. The sensation merely caused her to intensify her efforts, filling the cabin with the salacious melody of her lewd, wet schlicking and soft, sweet moans.

Which was why she didn't hear the door opening as she neared her climax.

...

Percy quickened his pace, though he was still careful not to be seen.

He hadn't set a specific time at which he would meet the Tanaka, but his wristwatch told him that nearly twenty minutes had passed since he had told the Tanaka to meet him in the Poseidon cabin.

He didn't know how long it would take for the daughter of Aphrodite to become irritated while waiting for him, nor did he want to find out. He broke out into a light jog once he was reasonably certain that no one was nearby and wasted no time in making a beeline for his cabin as soon as it came into sight.

He didn't register the odd noises coming from within the building until he already had his hand upon the doorknob and pushed it open. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and the apology upon his lips died when his gaze fell upon the demigoddess occupying his bed.

Or, more specifically, what she was doing while occupying his bed.

Drew had her face buried in his pillow, using it to muffle her moans as her fingers pumped in and out of her snatch while her other hand writhed beneath her shirt and groped at her chest. Her tight, heart-shaped rump swayed in the air, trembling and twitching each time her digits brushed against her g-spot with a lewd squelch. Her inner thighs were soaked from the sweet, sticky juices leaking from her pussy, staining the bedsheets with her delicious nectar and filling the air with a fragrance of lust so thick and heavy that Percy was able to smell her from where he stood.

He felt light-headed, though he wasn't sure whether it was from the shock of seeing Drew in such a compromising position, or the effects of having a considerable amount of blood redirected from the head atop his shoulders to the one between his legs. He shook his head, hoping to clear his mind, and oddly enough, it worked. His wooziness disappeared a moment later, though the intensity of his arousal was unaffected.

His gaze remained fixed by Drew's sensuous body as it quaked with barely contained pleasure, and he was quickly reminded of the way she had walked in on him and Piper last night. Only this time, the tables were turned.

With a grin on his face, he made his way to the bed with a number of quiet, cautious footsteps. He didn't want her to know he was here. Not yet.

Only once he was standing beside her did he reveal his presence.

"Well, well, well…" He purred, repeating the very same words Drew had greeted them with last night. "What do we have here?"

The Tanaka froze at the sound of his voice, her breathy moans suddenly silenced by the realization that one of the very people she had been masturbating to was now right standing next to her. Before she could do anything, or even think of anything to do, she felt one of his hands ghost down her back, beginning at the nape of her neck and ending atop the firm, plush cheeks of her juicy bubble butt.

He sunk his fingers into the globes of supple flesh, giving them a firm, loving squeeze before he turned his attention to the hot, dripping slit between her legs.

His digits teased at the glistening, wet folds of her pussy, delighting in how she shivered and shuddered beneath his touch. He moved lower and gently pinched her clit before delicately rolling it between his fingers. She squeaked at the sensation, then trailed off into a hot, needy moan as he continued his ministrations.

He could feel something in the back of his mind informing him of Drew's impending orgasm and how much more pleasure she could take before she hit her climax. He filed away the question of how he knew that for later – when he wasn't busy tormenting the Tanaka – and pushed her to the very edge of oblivion before withdrawing his hand. She whined, a low, desperate, needy sound that made his cock throb, and rolled her hips, trying to use the hand she had been masturbating with to finish the job.

He snatched it away before she could do anything and growled, "Don't move."

No charmspeak laced his voice, but the fierce possessiveness that resonated within was more than enough to ensure her obedience.

She stilled, as per his command, though she could do nothing about the involuntary trembling that wracked her voluptuous frame. He smirked at her submissiveness and proceeded to reward her for her good behavior. Bringing her honey-drenched digits to his lips, he began to clean them off ever so slowly.

His tongue lapped at her palm, savoring the flavor of her saccharine juices as he relieved her hand of its burden. The crimson slab of muscle curled around each of her fingers in turn, relieving them of their sweet, sticky burden one at a time until all that covered them was a thin sheen of his saliva.

He released her hand, allowing it to fall back onto the bed, and stroked her hair. "Good girl." He whispered. "Now, keep still, and keep quiet."

Before she could think about what those instructions foreshadowed, he disappeared from her field of view and she felt both his hands groping her tight, bubbly rump a moment later. Her eyes widened in surprise and pleasure as his tongue ran up her slit, going from nadir to apex in a long, slow, luxurious lick that left her moaning and writhing in ecstasy by the end of it.

He squeezed one of her round, juicy cheeks in warning. "What did I just say?"

She whimpered and hugged the pillow, burying her face into it once more and doing her best to stifle any noises she made. She managed to suppress her shivering until it was no longer noticeable, though Percy could still feel the minute tremors that wracked her muscles as they shook from the exertion of keeping her still.

Satisfied, he continued eating her out, working his tongue in, out, and around her slick pussy with equal parts skill and enthusiasm. He pretended not to notice how her trembling increased as she approached orgasm, and instead, savored how she quivered in response to his oral ministrations. The sense of impending climax became stronger and stronger in the back of his mind, he decided to wait until it reached the very edge before halting his efforts.

A low, needy whine filled the room as Drew simultaneously vocalized her frustrations and begged him to fix them. She emphasized the request with a seductive wiggle of her hips that sent her heart-shaped rear jiggling before his eyes.

Not one to deny such an enticing demand, his clothes, and her's, vanished in a swirl of violet mist, leaving them completely naked as he kneeled behind her. She only had a moment's notice of what he intended to do when the tip of his cock pressed firmly against her swollen netherlips before he bucked his hips and buried himself balls deep in her tight, wet cunt.

She squealed into the pillow, pressing it tight against her mouth as her long-awaited orgasm tore through her body like an earthquake. Percy groaned as the velvety inner walls of her pussy spasmed around his cock, wrapping it in a caress so tight and pleasurable that he nearly came along with her.

He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut as he held off his orgasm, only stopping once the pressure building within his core had dissipated. He began to saw his hips back and forth, slowly at first, then picking up speed when he was reasonably certain he wouldn't cum any time soon. As he quickened his pace, worries about premature ejaculation faded from his mind and he allowed himself to savor the sensation of having the Tanaka's slick, silky folds cling to his cock, desperately pulling him further inside with every thrust.

Drew moaned and gasped into the pillow, having come down from her climactic high, only to be driven back up again by the son of Poseidon's deep, passionate thrusting. Her senses were wholly dominated by the indescribable bliss that emanated from between her legs. So intense was the ecstasy that she could barely process the effects of one thrust before the effects of two more came crashing down upon her.

He sunk his fingers into the delicious curves of her wide, childbearing hips and hilted himself inside her before drawing circles within her with his cock, grinding the bottom of his cock against her g-spot and setting off a series of mini orgasms that left Drew shivering with ecstasy and panting for air. He pulled out an inch or so from her and slammed back in again, thrusting into her once more with quick, shallow strokes that threatened to penetrate her cervix.

The Tanaka mewled as Percy's cock throbbed within the warm, wet folds of her snatch, penetrating her so deeply that the tip of his shaft pressed tightly against the entrance to her womb with each thrust. Her legs, and indeed, practically everything below her waist had already gone numb, the only sensation she felt being the rippling waves of pleasure that emanated from between her thighs. Her arms shook from the effort of holding the pillow against her mouth to muffle the seemingly constant stream of moans and squeaks that threatened to betray their activities to anyone nearby.

What she didn't know however, was that most, if not all, of the camp had occupied themselves at the beach, and there was no one around to catch wind of their salacious activities. Percy had neglected to inform her, partly because he wanted to play it safe, but mostly because the daughter of Aphrodite looked far too cute and fuckable with her face down and ass up to risk ruining it.

The son of Poseidon grunted as he felt himself nearing his limit. Short, machinegun thrusts became long, deep strokes as he took the last few moments before his climax to savor the delightful sensation of Drew's slick, silky folds clinging to his cock as he drove himself in and out of her tight, hot depths.

Not even Aphrodite's chosen could take much more however, and with a final, deliberate, forceful buck of his hips, he hilted himself balls deep inside the raven-haired demigoddess as he began to cum.

His shaft twitched and throbbed and swollen testicles clenched and pulsed as they emptied themselves into Drew's core, painting the walls of her womb white and pumping it full of his thick, creamy seed.

Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she was stuffed full of semen, setting off an orgasm that swept away what little of her thoughts remained so she could focus solely upon the euphoria that utterly dominated her senses. Her cunt spasmed, coiling around Percy's pulsating cock with maddening tightness and chaotic convulsions that threatened to milk him dry of his cum. Her juices drenched both their lower halves and ran in rivulets down their legs to stain the bed, marking it with the unmistakable, lewd, wet scent of their animalistic rutting.

Time passed unnoticed as they were wracked by the intense ecstasy of their respective climaxes, and then as they bathed in the warm afterglow of their passionate lovemaking.

Percy moved from his position once the bliss had finally faded away, drawing back his hips and reluctantly pulling his cock out of the deliciously tight hole it occupied. A few beads of cum leaked from her pussy once had fully withdrawn, though the vast majority of it was still sealed safely within her womb.

He hopped off the bed and stretched before turning to Drew to ask if she wanted to use the shower first, only to pause as he found her sleeping peacefully, head resting on the very same pillow that she had gagged herself with earlier. He kneeled by the bed and gently brushed away the Tanaka's hair from where it was plastered against her face. She sighed happily with a dreamy smile curving her lips and pressed herself into his hand, luxuriating in the warmth that radiated from it before he pulled himself away.

He took a blanket from one of the other beds and covered the demigoddess with it, tucking her in and kissing her on the cheek. With a fond parting glance and a small chuckle at how cute she looked asleep, he slipped into the bathroom for a shower and shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

He stepped out of the stall as water ran in rivulets down the lines of his chiseled body, only for the streams of liquid to pause in their downward descent when he flicked his wrist. With a twirl of his fingers, it formed itself into a ball and deposited itself down the drain, leaving the son of Poseidon perfectly dry without the need for a towel.

He grinned at the clever little trick he'd discovered just a few months ago and turned to look for his clothes, only to stop when he realized he had seemingly made them vanish right before he and Drew got… busy.

He thought back to what he was wearing and imagined himself in those same garments before they had disappeared. There was a slight stirring of air and the subtle scent of perfume around him before he felt the familiar texture of clothing he had started the day with upon his skin. With that crisis averted, he gave a sigh of relief and exited the washroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

He looked over to Drew and found her still sleeping. Careful not to disturb her rest, he softly padded over to the bed and cautiously ascended the ladder to the second bunk. Gently moving aside the assorted items he had left lying across the sheets, he plucked a textbook from where it rested against the railing and climbed back down. He sat down softly in the bunk next to her's and opened it up to where he had left off.

He uttered a mental groan as he was faced once more with one of his worst enemies: English.

He would rather fight a hundred hellhounds back to back instead of having to read another obtuse poem or dull story and attempt to divine some sort of hidden meaning from it. Hades, even math was better since the equations never rearranged themselves into near-illegible combinations that made the already boring task a difficult one as well. Being able to read Ancient Greek was useful as a demigod, but Gods, it made regular academics a pain in the ass.

Unfortunately for him, colleges, even Roman ones, didn't admit students based on their combat record and so he was forced to endure the drudgery that was studying for the New Rome equivalent of the SAT.

He managed to force himself to complete a decent chunk of the short story anthology he was studying through sheer willpower, but before he could get further, his concentration was broken by the sound of shifting fabric to his right.

He looked up from the book and turned his head to check on Drew, only to be met with the utterly adorable sight of the Japanese demigoddess rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her messy hair half-draped over her face in a way that only enhanced her cuteness. He stifled a chuckle as he got up and kneeled beside the bed.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." He teased. "Finally awake?"

She scowled at him half-heartedly, as though she couldn't muster up enough energy to show the contempt she usually held for him. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About twenty minutes, I think. How do you feel?" He brushed aside the hair that was still half-plastered against her forehead.

"I'm fine." A light blush bloomed on her cheeks. "Do you have a shower I can use?"

He nodded and motioned towards the door on the right side of the cabin. "The bathroom's over there. Let me know if you need anything."

She hopped out of the bed and made her way there. Unable to shake off the feeling of being watched, she glanced behind her and noticed that the son of Poseidon had his eyes firmly locked onto her naked body, shamelessly ogling her tight, lithe form as she crossed the room. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she quickly slipped into the restroom, firmly closing the door behind her.

She breathed a sigh of relief at being away from his hungry gaze and pointedly ignored the vague feeling of disappointment now that it was gone. She looked around, noting that despite the multiple sinks and showers, only one of each were being regularly used. She settled for the same stall that Percy had used earlier and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up before stepping in.

She relaxed as she entered the warm, soothing cascade, letting it flow over her body and wash away the sweat, and other fluids, that clung to her skin. As she began to clean herself, her mind turned to thoughts about the demigod that had made himself a dominant part of her life in the past few days.

She didn't dislike it, if anything it resembled, uncannily enough, a great many of the pleasant dreams she'd had about the son of Poseidon; dreams that she had woken up from in a state of not insignificant arousal and promptly decided that not a word of them could be breathed to anyone else ever.

Until recently they had only been that: dreams. The possibility of her actually getting together with him were worse than a snowball's chance in Tartarus. Even when rumors of Annabeth's last words to Luke had made its way around the camp – and to an extent, Olympus – whatever brief opportunity existed for her to make her move disappeared into oblivion as everyone smothered both of them in an unending torrent of sympathy. Even she was smart enough to realize that flirting with him during such a period would make her even more of an outcast than she already was.

The event had led her to ask herself: would anyone offer her their shoulder to cry on if the love of her life chose someone else over her?

She blinked away the tears in her eyes and the pain in her chest when she recalled the answer she had responded with as soon as the thought came to the forefront of her mind.

No. Of course not.

After all, why would they?

She wasn't one of the prophesized seven nor was she even remotely close to any of them.

She wasn't powerful, save for her charmspeak, nor did she hold a position of importance, not after Piper had ousted her as Counselor.

Hades, they'd probably even be glad that she was gone.

She shook her head, sending droplets of water every as her hair scattered them this way and that. No, this wasn't the time to be thinking about this. There was no use in crying over something that couldn't be changed.

She turned the water off and stood in the stall for a few more seconds to regain her composure before stepping out and drying herself off with a towel. She vigorously scrubbed her face as though she could wipe away any emotions that might have lingered on her visage, only to pause when she realized she had accidentally rubbed off the rest of her makeup onto his towel, leaving a multicolored streak down the middle. She tossed it into the hamper and took another one from a shelf, finishing the task and looking around for her clothes, which were nowhere to be found.

The Tanaka cracked open the door and hissed, "Percy!"

He snapped his head up, turning towards her – and more importantly, away from the book – enthusiastically.

"Where are my clothes?"

He blinked. "I don't-" He paused. "Oh, right."

He got up from where he sat on the bed and made his way over to her. He reached out and cupped her cheek. Drew nearly recoiled from the unexpected contact, but stopped herself when he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. There was a flash of violet light, and the faint scent of perfume – her favorite, she noticed – and her clothes were present on her body once more.

She opened the door the rest of the way and closed it behind her as she stepped out of the bathroom, noting that her clothes were both cleaner and softer than when she had put them on this morning.

He grinned. "Better?"

"Hmph." She rolled her eyes and shouldered her way past him. He frowned and reached out to stop her. He caught her by the arm, and she nearly jerked it out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip.

She turned her head, glaring daggers at his hand. "Let go of me."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him to deliver a scathing retort, only to flinch when she met his gaze. His eyes were bright, inquisitive, filled with kindness and concern yet without an ounce judgment or disdain. Guilt bubbled in her chest and she looked away. He took the opportunity to move closer and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I won't force you to tell me anything." He sighed. "I just want you to know I'm here if you want to talk."

The Tanaka closed her eyes. "Sorry. I've been… thinking about a few things." She reluctantly pulled herself away from him. "I just need some time alone."

He nodded. "I understand. Just let me know if you need me."

"I will." She paused for a moment, biting her lower lip in hesitation. "I…" She shook her head and locked eyes with him again, albeit slightly nervously. "Thanks, Percy."

"Any time." He smiled.

She left a moment later, gently closing the door behind her and leaving the son of Poseidon to ponder her behavior.

He sat down on his bed, idly noting in the back of his mind that he would need to wash it later, and rubbed his face. He rested his chin on his hand as he reflected on what had just happened.

It was… unnerving, to say the least. He couldn't recall a time where he had ever seen Drew sad. Granted, his memory wasn't exceptional, but he knew that he would remember if anything as strange as that had occurred.

And it was strange. He had seen the raven-haired demigoddess in a number of moods before, ranging from smug satisfaction, to marked annoyance, and even venomous rage. And while those attitudes were certainly undesirable, they were, at least, normal and he had encountered them often enough to know how to deal with them without even thinking about it.

It made him realize just how little he knew about her, despite the physical intimacy they had shared. Though it wasn't like it was entirely his fault, he'd had more important things to worry about prior to their sudden shift in relationship. But now that his duties as the world's savior had been fulfilled, he had much more free time to do what he wanted to.

Now he just needed to figure out what he wanted to spend that time on.

Well, first, his utmost priority was to get to know the two of them better. While he was familiar with Piper, Drew was a complete mystery beyond her mask as a bitchy ice queen. He suspected that there was more to that façade than a simple penchant for narcissism.

After that, he wanted to work on his powers some more. He was only vaguely aware of what he could do as a child of Poseidon, but he had merely been running off instinct whenever he used his divine abilities thus far. If he wanted to improve his combat prowess, this would certainly be a good way to do it.

Beyond that… He figured that his gear could use some upgrades and Tyson could probably help with that, but he didn't know what needed to be changed, so he'd probably leave that task for later.

For now though, he was going to go get some food, then return to here to study some more before taking a break. He had apparently worked up quite the appetite due to his earlier activities. Not that he minded of course.

Once he made his way to the dining pavilion and sat down, he was secretly pleased to find that there was no one else around. He didn't really want to field questions about his improved appearance, not right now at least.

He looked around and spotted a dryad hovering nervously behind a column with a blush on her cheeks. He chuckled and waved at her, eliciting a startled squeak when she realized that he had noticed her. She paused for a moment, then quickly made her way over to him.

His eyes were automatically drawn the slight sway of her hips as she walked over to where he sat. She was petite and pretty in the same way that most dryads were with her flowing green hair and slight, but perky, frame that seemed to sway even in the gentlest of winds. He could feel himself getting aroused again as a hunger that had nothing to do with sustenance began to dominate his mind.

There wasn't anyone else in the pavilion and he doubted she would say no, so maybe they could-

"W-what would you l-like?"

_You._ Was the first answer that came to his mind, but then he blinked and snapped himself out of his reverie and looked up at the dryad to see her eyes darting around nervously, looking at everything but him as she stood there waiting for his order.

He shook his head. Ugh, what was I thinking?

"I'll have what I usually have, please."

She nodded and quickly scurried away, leaving the son of Poseidon to reflect on the sudden bout of lust that had nearly overtaken him.

What the Hades just happened? Did I really just consider doing… that? He closed his eyes and sighed. Dammit. I really need to get a better hold of myself.

Nearly silent footsteps interrupted his introspection and a plate containing his favorite meal was placed in front of him, alongside a set of utensils, and a goblet. He opened his mouth and looked up to thank her, but paused when he took note of the dryad's appearance.

Her eyes were clouded and her breathing was ragged. The blush from earlier had darkened to an even deeper green and she was fidgeting under his gaze, though something told him it was no longer entirely due to nervousness. Her luscious lips parted slightly as her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she spoke.

"Is there… Is there _anything else_ you'd like?"

Her last word was uttered with a sultry pant as her thighs rubbed together under the dress she wore. He could feel the heat of attraction blazing from her as brightly as a torch held a few inches away from his face.

For a moment, he seriously considered telling her to get under the table and blow him while he ate. After all, she had probably been hard at work since morning, and he couldn't possibly be so cruel as to let her continue serving in such a distracted state. Surely, he'd be doing both of them a favor by relieving their mutual lust… But then recalled the promise he had made to Piper and tore himself away from that insidious train of thought before it could go any further, regardless of how tempting it was.

"Noth-" He coughed when he noticed his voice came out a bit deeper than before. "Nothing else. Thank you."

She nodded, looking somewhat disappointed but no less aroused despite the implicit rejection. "Of- of course. But please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything."

"Right. Thank you."

She departed, leaving him to his meal, though he couldn't help but notice the extra sway in her hips as she sashayed away from him, and he had to tear his eyes away from her inviting rear before she noticed what he was doing.

He gave a low growl and rubbed his face with his hands. He needed to control his powers better, otherwise he was going to end up being chased by a crowd of horny women everywhere he went.

While that was a nice idea in theory, he didn't want to become an involuntary hermit for fear of attracting too many women to handle. Especially when groups like the Hunters of Artemis were around. He didn't want to accidentally charm a maiden and receive a hundred arrows in his backside from the trigger-happy moon goddess. Which was why he was going to need to examine his new abilities very carefully before he made any more moves on anyone.

He sacrificed a portion of his meal as a tribute to the gods first before he dug in. The food was excellent, as usual, and he finished it quickly. With at least one of his hungers sated, he left the pavilion and made his way back to his cabin and shut the door behind him when he stepped inside.

He noticed that the bed was still in a state of disarray and decided to sort that out before he got back to studying. It was absolutely not a ploy to delay the return to that horrendously agonizing and extremely boring task at all.

Fortunately for him, his hydrokinesis would come in handy here once more.

He opened the window first before, he directed a stream of water from the fountain with a flick of his hand and let it steadily soak his bed until it was drenched. Then, rhythmically twirling his fingers in a circular motion, he let the water within swish around and wash the entire thing from the inside out.

Once he was certain that it would be clean, he took a deep breath and concentrated, willing every drop of water to leave the bed and coalesce into a shaky sphere before he tossed it out the window. It certainly wasn't the most elegant of solutions but he had an inkling that tossing dirty water back into his father's fountain would definitely anger of the God of the Sea, and he hadn't yet developed the skill necessary to carry it all the way over to the bathroom and ensure it went down the drain. Thankfully, there were nothing but trees and bushes outside the window anyways, so he wasn't at risk of accidentally drenching anyone that wanted to pay him a visit.

He cautiously ran his hands over his bed to make sure that it was really as dry as he wanted to be. Satisfied, he sat down at his desk, took a deep breath, and started studying again.

…

A few hours and several breaks later, he sat back with a groan and rubbed his face.

He couldn't wait to get the damn test done and over with as soon as possible. Then he'd probably take a gap year before he started at New Rome College to give himself a breather, though he'd actually need to get accepted first before he could do that.

He was fairly confident about his chances of course. After all, it would be hard not to grant entrance to one of the prophesized seven, a child of Neptune, and a hero of not just one, but two great prophecies. Still, that didn't mean he could slack off. He didn't want people to think he was merely coasting off of his heritage, which was why he was determined to make sure his grades were up to par.

That didn't make the studying any less boring or tortuous of course, but if he had made it through Tartarus, he could make it through this.

He stood up and stretched, glancing outside the window and noting that the sun had already sunk halfway behind the horizon.

He didn't feel very hungry since he had eaten earlier and did nothing more strenuous than turn pages and write, so he decided to head down to the beach to watch the sunset and go for a swim. He didn't bother changing into his swimming trunks since he wouldn't get wet unless he wanted to, nor did his clothes affect his underwater mobility in any significant way. He did however, replace his sneakers with sandals since he didn't want to deal with sand getting caught in his socks.

He checked his pocket to make sure Riptide was with him and felt the comforting weight of the watch-shield on his wrist before he stepped outside and made his way to the beach.

He paused at its edge, taking a moment to drink in the sight and sounds of the gorgeous vista before him.

The gentle cries of seagulls echoed around him, interspersed with the soft crash of watery blue waves as they lapped against the shore. The dusk light bathed the beach a fiery orange, giving the golden sand a reddish hue as it shone in the brilliance of the setting sun. A whisper of wind swept across the beach, sending a few wayward grains scattering and filling his lungs with the refreshing scent of the sea.

He smiled, breathing deeply as he made his way down to the shore. He wholeheartedly thanked whoever had chosen to include a beach within camp boundaries. There was nothing else like being so close to his home. Well, one of his homes. The other being his mother's apartment of course. And while he did appreciate Camp Jupiter and how different it was from Half-Blood, the Little Tiber couldn't compare to the Atlantic Ocean in terms of personal comfort.

He stepped out of his slippers, leaving them on the shoreline as he stepped into the sea and sat down when it came up to his knees.

A few fish swam up to him, though given the shallowness of the water around him, only the smaller ones were able to maneuver with any degree of freedom. The bigger ones nonetheless made their presence known however, as they carved graceful arcs through the air before diving back into the water from which they had leaped, throwing up droplets of liquid and showing off their glittering scales that caught in the light of the setting sun.

He chuckled and pet the ones bold enough to come within arm's reach of him while he sent his thanks to those he couldn't touch. They seemed to titter happily at being acknowledged by the son of the Sea God and, sensing his desire to be alone, left quickly, but only after giving him a proper and deferential farewell.

Then, with a soft smile on his face, he watched as the sun slipped beneath the horizon and brought upon twilight with its disappearance. He stood and walked out further into the sea before diving into its waters, using his hydrokinesis to propel himself forward.

Going for a swim, or even just being wet in general, gave him an impressive boost in strength, speed, and stamina, and always left him feeling refreshed when he went back on land, but the effect was most pronounced when he was submerged in any of the oceans, where his father reigned supreme.

The world beneath the waves was one unlike any other, and without the need for goggles, or flashlights, or any diving gear in general, he was fully free to experience and explore it to his heart's content.

He sunk down to the ocean floor and landed on his feet with a slight puff of sediment. He looked around, taking in the healthy diversity of flora and fauna that thrived around him.

Forests of seaweed gently swayed in the current, the upper portions of their blades only slightly brighter than the rest as what little light remained was scattered by the water, lending the normally mundane plants an ethereal quality as they seemed to almost glow in the darkness. Fish, octopi, and crustaceans swam, propelled, and scurried around him respectively. While he could feel their curiosity, they never lingered. It seemed that those he had interacted with earlier had spread the message, which was something he appreciated.

The beach, and the immediate area surrounding it, had always been one of his favorite places to simply relax in. Being immersed in his domain and surrounded by his subjects never failed to evoke a wondrous sense of soothing awe. He doubted he would ever get tired of it.

Not all places were as vibrant or as peaceful as this however. After all, decades upon decades of human interference had a way of inadvertently degrading whatever previously idyllic natural environment they decided to settle in. It wasn't any different for sea life, but due to this place's proximity to the camp, they enjoyed the natural protection it brought them as well as the boosts in vitality that came with being regularly tended to by sea nymphs and protected from any pollution or monster that sought to make its way within the camp boundaries.

He swam around for a few minutes more, and relaxed for a bit afterwards, letting himself drift with the current. Once he felt that he had enough, he shot forward with a flick of his feet and burst through the surface of the water, heading for the beach. He emerged from the water and onto the sand, as dry as when he had left his cabin, and stepped into his sandals before making his way back to his cabin. Since there wasn't much else he wanted to do tonight, he decided to turn in early.

After brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and laying out next day's change of clothing, he turned off the lights, slipped into bed, and was lulled to sleep by the calming gurgle of the ever-flowing saltwater fountain that dominated the room.


End file.
